Fell into KHR?
by Devi-Lilu
Summary: Minami and Katsumi are normal teenage girls and are also best of friends. They are otakus, or in terms of fangirls of anime. They are currently obsess with KHR and what would happen if they somehow ended up in the KHR world? Pairings are unknown. It may be decided further in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there~ This is my first KHR story that I'm writing with my best friend izumichan13! She will be Katsumi and I will be Minami~ 3**

**Hope you like it!**

**Me: I'm deeply sorry for my first story, I haven't been able to get much ideas on it so the update will be very slow now. I'm sincerely sorry... T.T**

**Izumi & Me: Ciao Ciao~ :D**

"_This is English."  
_"This is Japanese."  
'This is thoughts."

* * *

_**Chapter 1: We fell into KHR?**_

**~Real world in Katsumi's house~**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

It was a fine Friday night where two best friends with their pets are reading Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn fanfictions and other stuff related to it in one of the friend's room.

The room was not big or too small. It was big enough to have a slumber party with 5 people or more. There was a single bed in the room and the walls were red, white, and black. There is a wooden desk near the window and had books, utensils, and a black and red table lamp. The bed was similar color to the walls and the lamp. Or to be exact, most of the room was red and black. Except for the closets, drawers, and bookshelves since they were made out of wood.

Inside of the red and black room, there were two girls sitting/laying on the bed with their laptops. Let's start with the owner of the room first, the one that is lying down at the end of the bed. The one lying down is name Kashiya Katsumi, age 14. She has white hair that has red streaks and it went down to her shoulders. Katsumi also has deep red eyes, near to the color of blood, and she was the high energy one of the two friends. She was on her red and black laptop looking at pictures of KHR and reading fanfictions of it too.

Katsumi also has a pet kitten and her name is Tiger. Tiger was a female kitten that is white and gray. The tips of her ears, paws, nose and tips of her tail were gray, and the rest were white. Tiger was lying next to her owner and also doing the same as her owner; looking at pictures and reading. Tiger is a very smart kitten.

The other friend was sitting at the top part of the bed with her back on the walls. Her name is Mishima Minami, also age 14. She has jet black hair that change color at day and night. Meaning at day, or in light, her hair turn light brown; and at night, or darkness, her hair turns jet black. Her hair went down past her shoulders, meaning length of mid back. Minami also has red eyes but they were a little lighter than Katsumi's. It's more of a strawberry color red. Minami wore glasses and they were black and white. She was the cheerful, yet quiet one of the two girls. Minami was on her white and black laptop, which was on her lap, and reading a KHR fanfictions.

Like Katsumi, Minami also has a pet but her pet was a fox instead of a cat. Her fox was a male fox and his name was Moon. Moon is a white fox that was black on his paws, tips of ears, and tips of his tail. Moon was sitting on his owner's shoulder and he was reading along with his owner. You can say both of the two girl's pets are very smart.

Katsumi was wearing a dark purple and black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that went down to her mid-thigh. She was also wearing a purple feather earring, a necklace with a ring attached to it with a letter K imprinted on it, and a ring on her middle finger that had a pattern of flowers. As for Minami, she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a black and white skirt. She was wearing an earring that had her birthstone (Ruby) on it, a necklace that has a feather attached to it, and a ring on her middle finger with a pattern of stars imprinted on it.

Somehow both girls were not exactly normal girls. They are indeed fangirls of anime, but they are dangerous themselves. Ever since elementary school, where the two girls first met each other, they were in the kendo club. They been doing kendo all the way until now and they were still. Both were the strongest female kendo student in all their schools. As for their talents, both of their parents were worried that both of them might get raped or kidnap by people since they've been hearing lots of news about it.

Due to their parent overprotected behavior, they were forced to have defensive weapons with them at all time when they were only 5th grade. Defensive weapons was ok for the two girls but what they didn't know was that katanas were call defensive weapons instead of killer weapons from their parents. Ever since then, Minami and Katsumi was used of it and both brings their katanas everywhere with them. As a little 'bonus' for Minami, she supplied herself with extra daggers that she hides under her skirt (currently) or anywhere else that she can easily grab it when she need to. (Izumi: We'll tell more about this 'defensive weapon' talk at the end of the chapter so we will be moving on with the chappie ok~?)

"_Hey Minami, do you know why fangirls does this_?" Katsumi got up and scooted herself so that she was sitting next to Minami who hadn't even look up from her fanfiction that she was reading. Katsumi just stare at her best friend for a good minute before Minami finally noticed her. "_What do you mean by- Holy crud nut! Why the heck are you showing me __**that**_?" Minami shouted as she put one of her hand to block the laptop screen (Katsumi's) and her face look at the opposite direction. "_Just stumble on it. And don't worry, you're not the only one that is being 'ugh' by it_." Katsumi exits of what she was on and went back to reading.

"_For answering your question, I have no clue. As a fellow fangirl, I don't understand why other fangirls like yaoi…_" Minami muttered as she turns back to her laptop and continue reading. "_I know right. I don't even get how they even get those pairings together_." Katsumi was burning holes at her laptop screen when she saw another yaoi picture of KHR characters. "_Mukuro and Hibari? Oh heck no. They hate each other's guts_." Minami also burning holes at Katsumi's laptop when she saw a picture of Hibari and Mukuro nearly kissing. (A/N: Both me and Izumi despise yaoi. So we're really sorry for the people to who has interests in them and also reading all this. We're extremely sorry.)

"Meow!" Tiger purrs loudly at Katsumi and Minami as if saying 'I don't like yaoi too'. "Rowl!" Moon bark (Not sure how fox bark or cry) agreeing with Tiger since he was a male and he don't like another male. "_Oh well, others think different from other people. I don't have a grudge against yaoi or anything. I just don't like it_." Minami push up her glasses and continue to read her fanfic again. "_Yeah. I'm the same_." Katsumi stretch her stiffened back and began to read KHR fanfictions like Minami.

* * *

**~Time Skipped, about 20 minutes later of reading and silence~**

20 minutes has past of reading in silence excluding the purring of Tiger and yawns from Moon. Minami also yawns too and began to stretch her body out of its stiffness. Katsumi saw what Minami was doing and did the same.

"_Katsumi, you want to get something to drink? I'm kind on thirsty from reading too long." _Minami stood up and walk to the door with Moon on her shoulder. "_Sure, I was getting thirsty anyway." _Katsumi follows Minami out of the room with Tiger happily on her head.

Both girls were walking down the hallway of Katsumi's house and it was quiet. Katsumi parents were out and Minami's were still at work. So that's the reason why Minami came over to Katsumi's house and planned to sleep over. Minami was the first to broke the silence as she ask a question to Katsumi.

"_You know it would be great if we can go into the world of KHR, right_?" Minami piped up as she grins at Katsumi. "_Duh. That would be so epic if we can!_" Katsumi shouted out and earns giggles from Minami. "_Yeah._"

As they reach the kitchen, something that was in front of them is not what they expected to see. "_Uh, Katsumi?_" Minami turns to her white-haired friend. "_Yeah?_" Katsumi replied with her mouth slightly open. "_What is…that_?" Minami exclaim as she points at what is in front of them.

There was a hole in Katsumi kitchen! Not just any hole. When you look into it, there is a never ending darkness in it. Plus, it's in the middle of the kitchen! Tiger hissed at the hole while Moon was growling.

The two girls were in a state of shock so their body tensed up. The hole suddenly began to suck in whatever is in front of it. That means Katsumi and Minami. "_R-Run!_" Minami shouted as she grabs Katsumi by the arm pit.

But it was too late, Tiger lost grip of Katsumi head and began to suck into the hole. "_Tiger!_" Katsumi shook off Minami's grip and jump to catch her kitten into the hole. "_Katsumi!_" Minami turn her heels and jump into the hole along with Moon on her shoulder still.

"_AHHH!_" Both girl scream as they travel roughly through the hole. The hole shrink as all them suck in and left no trace of them being there, in the kitchen.

* * *

**~Scene change~**

"_Gyahh!_" Both girl scream along with the screams of their pets. Minami fell first and Katsumi fell on top of her. "_OW!"_ Katsumi grunted as she put her hand on her head. "_Would you mind getting off me?_" Minami screams at her friend and her glasses were crooked due to the rough landing.

"_Ah, sorry!"_ Katsumi quickly got off of Minami and help her up. Minami dust off her skirt and fix her glasses so that it was where is suppose to be. Katsumi look at her friend and then look side way. Minami look at Katsumi and see a shocked face. "_Huh? What's wrong?_" Minami trace to where Katsumi is looking and same reaction happened to Minami.

Next to them, was Xanxus laying there unconscious with the Varia staring at them. "_Huh?_" The both of them blurted out and look down. They saw 7 rings lying in front of their feet and their facial expression change from shock to confuse and shock.

The two girls then turn around and saw Tsuna on his knees staring at them, and also his guardians, including Dino, Romario, Colonello, Squalo, some of Dino's subordinates, Basil, Shamal, Ken, Chikusa, but Reborn was nowhere to be seen. (A/N: Correct me if I got any of the naming wrong. I don't remember much about Vongola Ring Battle Arc.)

"_EH?_" Both girls exclaim but stop as they saw a gun pointing at them. "Tell me who are you and where you came from now or else I'll shoot you." A baby said in Japanese and his words were demanding.

Katsumi mind exploded as she sees the gun in front of her and she had no idea what the baby just said. She swiftly grab Minami's arm and started to sprint out of the scene shouting.

"_WE'RE SORRY!"_

"_MY GLASSES!_" Minami's glasses fell off and drop onto the floor in front of Reborn.

Katsumi ignore Minami shouting and continue to run away from that sadist hitman, which known as Reborn. They ran out of Reborn's sight in only a matter of seconds and that amuse the hitman.

Reborn pick up Minami's glasses and smirked. 'That's an interesting pair.' He thought with a smirk.

* * *

**~Back to Katsumi and Minami~**

Both girls were panting hard as they lean onto the alley way walls. Tiger and Moon came out from behind the two girl's neck, since they were hiding in their hair, and look at their owner worriedly.

"_I'm __***pant***__ fine __***pant* **__Tiger_." Katsumi petted the worried Tiger and she nuzzles her owner's finger. "_I'm also fine Moon, so don't worry_." Minami petted Moon too and he lick her fingers.

While the two girls are trying to calm down their breathing, they both notice someone in the shadow of the alley is coming toward them. "Who's there?" Minami said in Japanese squint her eyes since she doesn't have her glasses with her.

"Hmph, looks like we've been seen." A man in black said as he points a gun at the two girls. (Geez, getting point by a gun two times a night was not their lucky day)

Katsumi and Minami both sat up and put Tiger and Moon on a trash can. The two animals obediently took their seat on the trash can and watches as their owner got into battle stance.

"Ho? You little girls think that you can beat us?" One of the men black mocked. "Yes." Both girls said bluntly with a bored expression and that made all of the men in black twitch an eye. "Why you!" The leader of the group ordered his men to charge at the two girls and so they did.

"_You better warn me where they are striking_. _I don't have my glasses._" Minami muttered quietly. "_Yes, yes. Here they come._" Katsumi grin as he informed Minami that their opponent was coming. In a matter of minutes, all the men in black went past the two girls.

They all stop and the girls just grinned. Seconds past, all of the men in black fell one by one, leaving the leader standing there as if he's going to pee his pants. "H-How can two weak looking g-girls beat all high-rank hitman?" The leader of the group fell onto the ground and was trembling as the two girls approach him.

They stop in front of him and their faces were covered due to the darkness of the night. "_Weak looking? _Don't make me laugh." Katsumi change her language from English to Japanese and glares at the man in front of them. "Whoever said girls are weak?" Minami look into the man's eyes as if trying to burn a hole through it. "W-Who are you?" He exclaim, backing away from the girls.

"_Who are we?_" Minami repeated sounded a little amuse.

"_We're just normal teenage girl passing by that's all_." Katsumi answered with a grin on her face.

The cloud move away from the moon and the light shine behind the two girls, making their crimson red eyes glow into the darkness. The man didn't notice it in the dark, but now he does. In the girl's hand, there were katanas in their hands and it's reflecting the moonlights at the tip of the katana.

The man scream as he stumble down to the ground and began to ran away from the two teens. They look at his back with a confuse look but shrugged. Katsumi stop as she look down and see a hammer keychain.

"_What's this?" _Katsumi bended down to picks up in keychain. "_That man a while might have dropped it._" Minami narrowed her eyes as she saw the keychain grew larger when it's in Katsumi's hand.

"_Wao._" Katsumi stare up and down at the hammer in her hands. Then she turns to Minami with pleading eyes. "_Can I keep it?"_ She made a puppy-eye face at Minami. Luckily Minami couldn't see the face since it was too dark and just sighed.

"_Knock yourself out."_ Minami grinned as Katsumi began to try out the hammer by whamming it in the air. "_It's extremely light despite its size."_ Katsumi smile as the hammer turn smaller. "_It changes its size too!_"

"_Haha. You seem having fun._" Minami pick both Tiger and Moon into her arms. "Meow~" Tiger smile at her owner. "Rowl!" Moon smiles along too.

Katsumi change the hammer back into its keychain form and put it in her skirt pocket. "_I think we should get going. It's getting late._" Katsumi grab Tiger out of Minami's arm. "_Yeah._" Then both girls began to walk out of the alley and just go to where their feet take them.

* * *

**~Time Skipped~**

Minami and Katsumi continue to walk and now they are currently in an empty neighborhood. "_Where are we?"_ Minami look around but can barely see anything without her glasses. "_Should I know that?"_ Katsumi question back. _"…No…"_ Minami replied miserably.

"_By the way, have you notice something since we fell into that hole?"_ Minami ask but she was afraid that she might know the answer. "_You mean that we somehow gotten into the KHR world and stuff? Then yes._" Katsumi said plainly and Minami mentally groan.

"_Is that even possible?_" Mina question again. "_Again, should I know that?"_ Katsumi sighed.

"…"

"_No_."

With that they continue to walk down the neighborhood. Both girls stop as they came upon a four-way road. Katsumi look at all direction and see that they are all the same and sighed. "_Which way?"_ Katsumi turn her heels around and look at Minami.

"_Hmm…_" Minami put her hand under her chin in a thinking position and closed her eyes. There was silence between them as Minami continue to think. Minami eyes shot open as she felt a faint presence behind her.

She turn around, took out her one of her katana and points at who was behind them. Katsumi did the same. "Wow!" The shadow figure jump. Tiger and Moon jump onto their owner's katana and jump onto the figure.

Tiger began to scratch the person while Moon was biting the person's hand. "I-I give!" The figure said and both of the girls seem to recognize the owner of the voice. "Y-Yamamoto Takeshi?" They both urged at the same time and Yamamoto just look at them surprised as they are. "Eh?"

* * *

**~After they calm down their pets, they both began to speak in Japanese~**

When the two girls were able to calm down their pets, they both bow at Yamamoto as an apology for their pet's behavior. "Maa, maa. Don't worry about it." Yamamoto smile at the two girls as they lifted their heads.

"But-" They started again but stop as they see Yamamoto carefree smile. Tiger and Moon continue to hiss/growl at Yamamoto but stop as he reaches out his hand at them.

"Tiger, be good." Katsumi told her kitten as she sniffs Yamamoto hand. "Moon you too." Minami told her fox as he inspects the tall boy's hand. Minutes past and Yamamoto outreach hand was shaking slightly. Curse you gravity. Moving on~

Finally Tiger 'meow' and jump onto Yamamoto shoulder and Moon lick Yamamoto hand before jumping onto his other shoulder. Yamamoto chuckle as the two animals nuzzle his cheeks as if saying 'friend'.

"They seem to like you." Minami smile brightly and that made Yamamoto turn his head. She then look at him confuse. 'Is there something on my face?' She thought but shrugs it off as Katsumi nudge her.

"Ahem! We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Kashiya Katsumi and she is…" Katsumi broke off the sentence and look at Minami. "Mishima Minami." Minami finish the sentence.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you Katsumi, Minami." Yamamoto smile brightly at the two girls and they smile back. But suddenly a growling noise broke the mood.

Both Yamamoto and Minami turn to where the noise was made and stop to see Katsumi blushing. "Minami… I'm hungry. Ehehe." Katsumi scratch the back of her head and laugh stupidly.

Minami just face palm at her friends and let out a sigh. Yamamoto was laughing cheerfully at them but stop as he saw them glaring at him. "Haha. If you're hungry then you can come to my place since my pops owns a sushi shop."

Yamamoto grin at Katsumi and her face brighten. "Really?" Her eyes were sparkling and she drooled a little. "Haha. Yeah, the both of you can." Yamamoto petted Tiger's and Moon's head and they seem to like it.

"YAY! SUSHI!" Katsumi was practically jumping up and down. 'How is she hungry when she have that much energy left?' Minami mentally groaned.

"Thanks for the offer Yamamoto. I can't refuse your offer since someone is too hyper to listen to me." Minami turn to Katsumi and she was dazing off to sushi land. "Hahaha. Well, let's go!" Yamamoto began to walk and Katsumi was chanted 'Sushi, sushi!' all the way to Yamamoto's home.

* * *

**~Time Skipped~**

**~Minami P.O.V.~**

We have arrived at Yamamoto's house and we're currently in front of it. Yamamoto kindly opens the wooden door and guides us into the shop. "I'm back pops." Yamamoto greeted his dad, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, who was in the standing in a kitchen for making sushi.

"Ah, Takeshi. Welcome back." Tsuyoshi put his sushi knife down and greeted him but stop when he saw us. "Who are those cute girls you behind you?" Tsuyoshi gave his son a smirk and I thought I saw a slight pink of on his face. 'Meh, I'm probably hallucinating.'

"Sorry for the intrusion Yamamoto's dad. My name is Mishima Minami and she is-" I got interrupted as Katsumi shouted out. "Sushi!" Katsumi attempt to ran to take a seat but I stopped her before she can. "_Katsumi! Respect your elders and introduce yourself_!" I scolded her in a motherly tone, forgetting that I changed back to English.

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto tried to calm me down who kind of understand on what I shouted out. "_Yamamoto's is right. Calm down Minami_." Katsumi pry off my hands and ran up to the open seat in front of Yamamoto's dad. "Two Ebi nigiri sushi and toro nigiri!" Katsumi shouted out, Yamamoto's dad just laugh, and began to make what Katsumi just ordered.

I face palm again and sat next to Katsumi. I look up at her and see that she is drooling. "Katsumi, you're drooling." I took a napkin and began to wipe off the drool. "Don't treat me like a kid!" Katsumi whine and she really sound like one. "You are a kid." I simply said and earn myself a glare from her.

"Then what about you? My mom?" Katsumi yell at me and I just sighed. "If that what's you think of me then I'm ok with it." I rested my head on my hand. "You two seem close. Are you sisters?" Yamamoto's dad asks as he handed the sushi that Katsumi just ordered and also one to me too.

"Itadakimasu!" Katsumi put one Ebi nigiri into her mouth and she squeal at the taste of it. "Not exactly sisters. But you can think it that way if you want to Yamamoto's dad." I smile kindly as a thank you for the sushi. "Tsuyoshi is fine." Yama- err Tsuyoshi told me and I simply nodded and plop a sushi into my mouth.

The sushi was so delicious. I can practically know why Katsumi is ordering more sushi. After we finish eating, I counted all the plates I had and Katsumi. 'I got 3 and Katsumi got 5. Wow she sure eats a lot.' I dug through my pocket of my skirt to take out the money to pay for all this but was stop was Tsuyoshi spoke up.

"Ah, you don't have to pay. Today is all on the house, ok?" Tsuyoshi winked at me and I smile brightly back. "Thank you very much, Tsuyoshi." I said as Katsumi yawn. "I'm tired Minami…" Katsumi said in between her yawn.

"It's already past 11pm so no wonder you'll be tired." I yawned too. "Since you have nowhere else to stay, why don't you stay here for a while?" Yamamoto suggested as he washes done our plates. "Are you sure? We don't want to be a burden to you." I said as my eyebrows slightly tilt together.

"Its fine Minami, right pops?" Yamamoto turns to his dad and Tsuyoshi just smile. "Its fine Minami-chan. You aren't being a burden to anyone here." Tsuyoshi smile at me. I look at Katsumi and see that her eyes were drooping a little. "We will take that offer then." I sighed then smile kindly at the Yamamoto and Tsuyoshi but they turn their head. 'Is there really something on my face?' I question as I look at them confused but shrug it off as Katsumi slump down on my shoulder.

"_Minami… I wanna go to sleep…"_ Katsumi sounded like a seven-year old instead of a fourteen year old and unconsciously switch back to English. "_We will, so just bare for a little._" I whisper to her and I position her up so that she sat on her chair not on me. "Mmm…" Katsumi groan a little but she listen to me at least.

"Takeshi, show them their rooms. We can have Katsumi-chan sleeping on the floor can't we?" Tsuyoshi told his son. "Ok." Yamamoto replied and ran quietly up to me. "Let's go." Yamamoto smiled at me and I smile back, picking up Katsumi so that she was standing up.

We walk upstairs and down the hallway until we stop in front of a room. Yamamoto slid open the door and guide us in. "I'll get the futons so please tell Katsumi to bare for another while, k?" Yamamoto went into one of the closest and took out two futon. "Katsumi you heard him." I look at the drowsy girl and she just nodded drowsily.

Yamamoto put down the two futon in front of us and I had to ask Yamamoto to pick Katsumi up so that she would be sleeping in the futon. I put a blanket over Katsumi shoulders as she fidget into the blanket for warmth and instantly fell asleep.

I just sighed and began to fix my futon. "Haha. You guys are really like sisters." Yamamoto chuckle quietly so that he wouldn't wake Katsumi up. "Yeah." I replied and yawned again. "Well, I guess I'll be going to sleep now. See you in the morning Minami." Yamamoto stood and walk to the door of our room.

"Ok. Good night Yamamoto." I whisper out loud to him. "Night." Yamamoto wave off and close the door quietly as I slump back onto my futon. 'What a crazy night.' I thought as I remember the entire event that happen today so far.

I pull my blanket up so that it covers my neck and slowly went into a slumber. 'I hope tomorrow will be more normal…' That was the last thing I thought as my head went blank and I fell asleep…

* * *

**A/N: Yay Chapter 1 is finish! *cheers* Please R&R ok~? ;D**

**Ebi Nigiri – Shrimp Nigiri/Grip**

**Toro Nigiri – Fatty Salmon Belly Nigiri/Grip**

**I don't know much about sushi so sorry if I made mistakes on them! .**

**Ciao Ciao~**

* * *

**Character Info Corner!**

**Name: Kashiya Katsumi  
Age: 14  
Birthday: May 1****st****  
Hair color: Whitish-silver hair. Shoulder length. Along with red streaks on hair.  
Eye color: Deep red. Almost the same as the color of blood.  
Favorite color: Red, black, purple, and blue.  
Likes: Animals, anime, be the center of everything, sweets, spicy foods, and music.  
Dislikes: People who takes away all attention from her, mean people.**

**Name: Mishima Minami  
Age: 14  
Birthday: July 18****th****  
Hair color: Normally black but changes color from black to light brown at day or night.  
Eye color: Light red. Same color as strawberry red.  
Favorite color: White, black, blue, and yellow.  
Likes: Animals, anime, singing (not in front of people except Katsumi or her family members), drawing, sweets, supernatural things, and music.  
Dislikes: Blood, mean people, ghost, being alone.**

* * *

**More about Minami and Katsumi past of 'defensive weapon'.**

As it said in the beginning, Minami and Katsumi got their katanas at young age of 10 by their overprotected parents. For Katsumi parents, they notice that Katsumi mostly wield one weapon since she's in kendo. So they gave her one katana along with its scabbard and told her to keep it with her whenever she's out. Katsumi agreed with her parents and follow what they told her to do.

For Minami's parent, they were more overprotected than Katsumi's parent. They knew about Minami clumsiness so they decided to give Minami two katanas. Minami didn't seem to be bothered by the number of defensive weapon she got. As a secret for herself, when Minami was in 6th grade, she secretly stocks herself 6 extra daggers for herself and Katsumi. Only Katsumi, Tiger, and Moon knew about this but they kept quiet about it. More defenses are better.

Now at age 14, Katsumi and Minami got used to the katana and daggers. Katsumi put her katana in its scabbard and put in behind her back. It was easier for her to draw her katana when she is attack or need to use it. Minami put both of her katanas in their scabbard and wrap them behind her waist. That way she can draw two of them at the same time. The six daggers were hidden either under her skirt (3 on each leg) or under her sleeves when she wore pants.

All these weapons are only use for self-defense, not offense. Minami and Katsumi only use them as offense weapon when they see people in danger. So everything else; self-defense.

* * *

**Me: That should be a good enough explanation right Izumi?  
Izumi: I guess so. If the reader is still having trouble understanding any parts, please point it out and we will fix it immediately.  
Me: Also point out any errors or mistake in any part of the chapter too.  
Izumi and Me: Please R & R! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We're back with Chapter 2~! Nothing much to say for the both of us so let's move on with the story~ Wee! D**

**We do not own KHR. Only the OCs is what we own.**

**Me: Enjoy~ :D  
Izumi: Hope you enjoy~ ;D**

**Note: Minami and Katsumi mostly talks in English which each other. Sometimes they use English and Japanese together.**

"_This is English."  
_"This is Japanese."  
'This is thoughts.'

* * *

**Chapter 2: Namimori Chuu**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

As the sun rises, its sunlight flash on Minami's sleeping face and made her fidget under her futon to avoid the sun from interrupting sleep. But it didn't go well for Minami since she was already awake. Minami groaned quietly as she pushes herself up so that she was sitting up. She yawned with one hand in front of her mouth and the other running through her light brown hair since it was expose to the sunlight. Strangely, Minami's hair changes color from black to light brown when expose to the sun and is jet black at night.

Minami look to her left and saw Katsumi still sleeping with Tiger sleeping on her neck and Moon curled up next to her head. She then stretches her body around so that she can feel all her muscles working, before she goes out to wash her face. Minami took one glance at her watch and it reads 6:02 am. Minami stood up, left the room quietly and walk down the wooden hallway as she searches for the bathroom.

Minami only wander around for a minute or so before she found the bathroom in the farthest right. She ran up to the bathroom door and opens it. Though she stops her tracks as she sees a familiar figure in front of her, half naked. Yes, **half naked**. Her eyes widen as she look at the figure from toe to head. Minami stop as her red eyes stare into friendly brown ones. The friendly brown eyes blinked a couple of times before Minami blurted out the owner's name.

"Y-Y-Yamamoto?" Minami's stutter while her face beat red. Who wouldn't be after they see a half naked person in front of them?

Silence broke through. Minami continue to stare in shock. Yamamoto didn't have his shirt on and only had his school pants on. Lucky for Minami. "Minami?" Yamamoto called out; making her snap out of her trance and made her realized what kind of situation she was in.

Minami went into panic mode. "S-Sorry!" Minami shut the bathroom door and ran off back to her room. She also heard Yamamoto called out her name behind her but she was too embarrassed so she ignored it.

* * *

**~Minami P.O.V.~**

'Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. _OH MY GOSH!' _I shouted in my head as I open the door to my room and shut it with a 'wham'. My bangs cover half of my face as I lean my back to the wall and fell to the ground. "_Minami, what happen to you?"_ Katsumi shouted as she bent down to my level. "_Oh, you're awake. Good morning_." I smile at her as I try to avoid her question. "_I am now. And don't dare avoid the question_." Katsumi sounded demanding. Dang, she knows me too well. _"Do I have to tell you?"_ I whine at her. "_Yes_." Her eyebrow furrow together. I sighed. "_Fine._"

I told Katsumi of what happen just a few minutes ago and she just stared at me with a ridiculous face. "_There I told you, happy?_" I let out a light groan. "_Uh. Yes_." Katsumi replied stupidly as if she was still trying to process of what I told her.

"_Hey, whose bags are those?"_ I question as I squint my eyes, point at two small bags across from us, next to our katanas. Katsumi just shrugged and we both walk up to the bags. Tiger and Moon were stretching as they witness their owners looking through the bags.

I dig into one of the bags and found a uniform in it. I lifted up the uniform shirt and Katsumi did the same. "_Hey, aren't these…"_ I trailed off. "_Nami Chuu uniform?"_ Katsumi finish the sentence for me and stare at her uniform.

"_It seem that this is the winter uniform."_ I remembered that Tsuna and the others started wearing their winter uniform after Xanxus's Arc. "_Since it's a girl uniform, let's try it on."_ Katsumi stood up and began to change. I nodded and did the same.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

Katsumi and I finished changing into the clean uniform and began to inspect it on us. "_Wao, it fits perfectly._" I widen my eye at the uniform. "_Yeah._" Katsumi said blankly. The girl's winter uniform has a white long sleeve dress shirt along with a dark blue vest over it, black skirt that went above my mid thigh, and a red bow. 'At least the skirt is long enough so that the wind can blow it up and hides my daggers.' I let out a sigh of relief before turning to Katsumi.

Don't worry; I will only use them for defense. Well maybe offense too but only when someone really made me mad. Katsumi also has her hammer and katana hidden too.

"_Hey Minami?"_ Katsumi was putting her other clothes into the bag and I was doing to same thing. "_Hm?_" I look up from my organizing. "_Can we spar for fun later on the day? Or at least let me have some training with my katana_." Katsumi asked me with pleading eyes. "_Fine I'll spar with you. I don't know about the training part but I'm ok with the sparring._" I accepted her challenge. "Thanks Minami!" Katsumi shouted and I just smile.

"_Let's go wash our faces before we go down. Yamamoto probably out by now."_ I stood up and began to walk out the room with Moon hidden under my hair, Katsumi close behind, and Tiger also hidden under her hair.

We did our morning routine (brush teeth, wash face, etc.) and began to walk down the stairs. We saw Tsuyoshi at the kitchen, cleaning and getting ready for another day of sushi making since his store is a sushi shop.

"Good morning Tsuyoshi." The both of us greeted the friendly man as we sat on the seats in front of him. "Ah, good morning Minami-chan, Katsumi-chan. Did you sleep well?" Tsuyoshi smile at us and we smile back.

"It was good." I petted Moon's head as he growl happily at Tsuyoshi question as if saying 'I did too'.

"Awesome." Katsumi played with Tiger's ears and she too meowed as if saying 'Me four'.

"Haha. That's good to hear." Tsuyoshi, who was still smiling, was relieved of what we said. "Hm? By the way, where's Yamamoto?" Katsumi ask Tsuyoshi and he turn to her. "He's probably getting ready for school. Oh, and speaking of school, it seems like you girls are wearing your uniforms." Tsuyoshi look at us in our uniforms.

"Did you get us this?" I asked him, unsure if he did. "Yup. From on today you two will be going to the same school as Takeshi." Tsuyoshi answered my question with his usual smile. "Really? Yay!" Katsumi flung both her hands into the air and smile very childishly.

I just shook my head at my best friend. 'Why did I even befriend with her? Probably because she has the same interests as me and understands me a lot as I understand her. So we're practically sister but not. Ugh. How complicated…' I mentally groan but stop as Katsumi shouted.

"Hi Yamamoto-kun!" Katsumi greeted the onyx hair teen as he came down. "Hi Katsumi." He looks at Katsumi. "And Minami." Then he turns to me and I saw a tint of pink on his face as he look away from me. I stared at him confuse, but realized why he turned away, and I too blushed.

Katsumi look at the two of us and a wide smirk came on her face. Oh no, Katsumi smirking is never too good. Dang Reborn's genes are getting on her.

"G-Good morning Yamamoto." I greeted him not wanting Katsumi to say something idiotic. I gave her a glare saying 'Don't you dare say anything stupid'. She then returns with a smug look saying 'I don't understand what you mean'. While Katsumi and I was having our glaring contest, the Yamamoto's just stare at us with a confused look.

"Oi, Takeshi. Don't you need to go to school? You're going to be late." Tsuyoshi look at the clock on the wall behind him. "Ah, right. Let's go Minami, Katsumi!" Yamamoto grabs both of our arms and began to drag us out of the shop. "We will be going now pops!" Yamamoto smiled at his dad before closing the door behind him.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

Yamamoto, Katsumi and I were heading to our school, Namimori Middle School. Yamamoto was walking in the center while I was on his right and Katsumi on his left. There was silence in between us since I was still glaring at Katsumi. Who knows when or what will she say or do. Katsumi seems to notice my glares and just smile as if I wasn't. Yamamoto also notices my glaring and was smiling nervously at me.

"I will be going this direction to meet with my friends. You two can continue going to school without me, ok?" Yamamoto told us as we got to a four way road. "Ok." We both nodded. He smiled and began to walk the west route of the four way road.

We look at each other and began to walk straight to the school. "_Hey, do you think he is going to Tsuna's place?_" Katsumi ask me. "_Probably since he always go to school together with his best friend. Including Gokudera too._" I answered her question.

Another silence came around us. "_Minami?_" Katsumi said and sounded a little serious. "_Yes?_" I look at her and see that she was looking at me with a half worried and serious. "_Are you feeling ok with all this? I mean, we're practically __**in **__the KHR world._" Katsumi stretch the word 'in' as if this is crucial. "_Uh, yes. Since we are not from this world and somehow got into it, I think it would be better if we don't act all suspicious_." I scratch the back of my head and let out a sigh. Katsumi also sigh and we continue to walk to school.

* * *

**~In front of the school gates~**

Both of us awe as we look at our school in front of us. Who knew that Nami Chuu was huge compare to what you see in the anime. We just stood there like the school was a skyscraper and out mouths were slightly open. "_Wao._" Both of us said in unison.

"Hey, we better run or else we'll be late for class!" A random student behind us shouted at his friends behind him. He didn't even look at where he was running and he accidentally ram into Katsumi, who was 'aweing', made her fell forward, somehow a person showed up in front of Katsumi and fell with her.

I snapped out of my 'aweing mode' as I heard a 'thud' and 'ah!' and found Katsumi on the ground in front of me. "_Katsumi, are you ok?"_ I shouted at my white hair friend as she uses her hands to support her up. "_Y-Yeah…"_ Katsumi shake her head to wash away the pain as I bend down to her but my face went cold when I did.

"_Minami? What's wrong? You look pale."_ Katsumi notices my paleness but all I could to is stare straight. Katsumi made a confused face as she traces to where I was looking at and her face also turn cold. "Herbivore, you're crowding. I'll bite you to death. And get off." An extremely familiar deep voice said.

Both of us were in a state of shock and horror of who was in front of me and under Kastumi. "H-H-Hibari K-Kyoya?" I blurted out and the prefect turns his head to me. "How do you know my name Herbivore. Tell me or I'll bite you to death." He got out his tonfas and glares at me. For that moment, I felt as if my life was in grave danger. I immediately grab Katsumi, jump backward so that both of us and the prefect has a distance, and Katsumi snapped out of her trance as I landed a few feet away from Hibari.

"Ho?" Hibari sounded amazed and smirked as he began to stand up. "_Katsumi, get your butt up now, if you want to live._" I ordered Katsumi who was still sitting on the ground my eyes not leaving the prefect. She looks up at me, understood of what I meant, and she obediently stood up. "I don't like repeating myself. How do you know me name." It sounded more of a demand instead of a question.

"Hibari, I will tell you why I know your name if you let us go." I said in a serious tone as I look into his steel eyes. "Hn. Why would I let you herbivores go?" Hibari smirk in amusement. No one never, and I mean **never**, orders the prefect of Namimori.

"Uh… One, we're new to the school so we need to get our schedule from the office. Two, we will be late for class if you don't let us go. And three, we don't want to get involve with you." I stated three good reasons and the prefect mouth titled backward when I said the last statement. 'Ah, my mistake.' I thought and mentally groaned.

"So are you letting us go?" I ask but I was really sure of what his answer will be. Thus, I was correct. Hibari made a sprint at us and whip his tonfa so that it hits my head but I swiftly dodge his hits. Katsumi also dodged too and landed quietly next to me. "So I guess that's a no." I said in a false disappointment. "For telling a lie on Nami Chuu, I will bite you to death." Hibari seen through me lie and sprint straight at me. I sighed. 'He's way into this school and Namimori.' I mentally groan again. "_Katsumi, you said you wanted some training on your katana, right?_" I ask my best friend beside me. "_Yeah?"_ Katsumi look at me and saw that I had a smirk on my face. "_Well, here's your training._" I pointed at Hibari who was running at us. Katsumi look at me oddly but she quickly understood me and smirked along.

"_Well then_, I'll take that offer!" Katsumi started running straight at Hibari. "_Have fun~ Oh, and don't spill blood ok~?_" I shouted at Katsumi and she just gave me a thumb up. "_You better…_" I muttered quietly so the two couldn't hear me and watch as Katsumi reach on her back to take out her katana that was under her shirt. 'Oh, so that's where she hid her katana.' I thought in amazement as she swung her katana onto Hibari's tonfa.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

As Katsumi swung her katana onto Hibari's tonfa, Minami was just standing far away from the two fighting ranges and watch them with a smile as if this was nothing.

Back to the fight of Katsumi and Hibari.

When the katana came in contact with two tonfas, Hibari immediately backs away and made a distance between him and the girl in front of him. "What's wrong Hibari-chan? Scared to face a girl?" Katsumi said in a mock tone and made Hibari twitch an eye. "Katsumi! Don't mock your opponent!" Minami shouted at Katsumi and made her turn around. "Also don't look away from your opponent!" Minami sighed as she sees Hibari ran up behind Katsumi.

Hibari whipped his tonfa so that it would hit Katsumi on her back but the only he didn't expect was that his tonfa came in contact with the same katana again. "Minami, you worry too much!" Katsumi sighed too and turn to Hibari behind her. "Sneaking up behind a girl while she's speaking is rude, Hi-ba-ri-chan." Katsumi mocked again but this time she split Hibari's name into syllables, including the 'Chan'.

Hibari eye twitched again and his murderous aura began to come out of the prefect's body. "See? What did I just told you?" Minami face palmed. "Woopsie! It just slips. Hehe!" Katsumi made a stupid smile at Minami and veins began to from on Minami's forehead. But they disappear as Minami tilted her head down so that her bangs cover half of her face and stayed silent for a while.

Hibari murderous aura stop growing as he felt the atmosphere around him change. There was no wind, no sound, no nothing. He looks at his prey and saw that her face became paled up unlike a while ago. Hibari just stayed silence as he trace to where Katsumi was staring at. His eyes stop as he saw Minami with her head slightly tilted down. Hibari raise an eyebrow to see that a strange aura coming off Minami. "M-M-M-Minami. P-P-Please c-calm y-yourself." Katsumi stuttered and sounded very frightened. 'Why is this Herbivore stuttering a lot? Why is the other Herbivore staying silence?' Many question enveloped Hibari's mind as he stare/glare at the two girls.

"Herbivore, what's wrong with her?" Hibari put down his tonfas. "H-Hibari… Look at your hand." Katsumi turn to Hibari and her face shows that she is scared for her life. Hibari just glare at Katsumi but listen to her anyway by looking at his hands. His eyes widen as he see something red oozing out of his hand. Just a little, not much.

'How did I have this scratch? When did this Herbivore (Katsumi) landed a hit on me?' More questions envelope his mind again as he look at Katsumi. "Hibari, get away from here. **Now.**" Katsumi said in a serious tone as her eyebrows furrow together. "I don't take orders from herbi-" Hibari didn't finish his sentence as he heard a 'Bang!'.

They all turn (except Minami) to where the sources of the noise was and saw a baby in a fedora suit with a green gun in his hands that was facing the sky. "Ciaossu." The baby lifted his fedora hat with his gun and look at the three teenagers.

"Reborn!" Katsumi blurted out the infants name and Reborn just look at her. "You're the girl that suddenly shows up last night, along with her." Reborn said as he pointed at Minami who was still in silence mode. "Uh, yeah." Katsumi replied stupidly. "Infant. You're here to have a fight with me?" Hibari stare at Reborn waiting for an answer. "Maybe later Hibari." Reborn simply said. "Hn." Hibari looked away, a little disappointed, thought he didn't show it.

Reborn just look at Minami with an emotionless expression. "Hibari leave now." Katsumi repeated again to the prefect. Hibari just ignored Katsumi. "Hibari, please!" Katsumi shouted but sounded pleading and scared at the same time. Reborn now turn to Katsumi and saw that her face look very scared and anxious to make Hibari leave.

"Hibari, listen to her and leave." Reborn ordered the prefect which made him turn to the infant. "Are you ordering me, infant?" Hibari glares at Reborn and the infant didn't even flinch. "It may be best if you leave now. Also, you need to treat your wound before it gets infected." Reborn look up at the prefect. Hibari stayed silence for a while but he broke it as he began to walk into the school and past Reborn and Katsumi.

Katsumi let out a sigh of relief and look down at the baby in front of her. "Thanks Reborn." She gave Reborn a small smile. "No problem." Reborn hid his face under his fedora hat. Katsumi stopped smiling at the baby and began to walk up to Minami with a serious face.

"Minami. It is gone now so restrain yourself from becoming to 'that'." Katsumi put both her hands on Minami's shoulder and Minami flinched of the sudden contact. Reborn just stare at the two girls quietly and a little curious of the 'it' and 'that'.

Both Moon and Tiger came out of the girl's hair and look at Minami as they let out a 'meow/rowl'. The atmosphere began to lighten up slowly and went back to normal as Minami lifted her head up. "_Kat…sumi?"_ Minami look at her best friend who was in front of her with a serious face. She also saw Moon snuggling on her cheek and Tiger 'meows'.

"_It seems like I did it again. Sorry for making you worry guys."_ Minami gave a small smile as an apology and Katsumi just smile back. "_It's alright."_

"_Well, it's not totally my fault since I told you not to spill any_." Minami smile turns into a glare at Katsumi.

"_Ugh. I didn't notice it until you started to act like that!_"

"_But you're the one that was fighting him!_"

"_But you're the one that made him fight me!"_

"_But you're the one that mocked him during the fight!_"

"_But you're the one that-_"

**BANG!**

Both girls stop their bickering as they turn to the baby with a green gun in his hand. "R-Reborn?" It was Minami's turn to be surprised. "Sorry for interrupting you're argument, but can you tell me who you are and why do you know my name?" Reborn look at the two teenage girls in front of him.

"Uhh, you wouldn't believe us even if we tell you…" Minami scratch the back of her head as she look at Katsumi. "I don't care if I don't believe you two or not. Tell me or I'll shoot you two." Reborn threatens them as he points his green gun at the two girls. "Eeek! We'll speak!" Both of them scream and began to explain everything, well not everything.

* * *

**~After they finish their explaining~**

The two girls had finally finished their explanations and were currently staring at Reborn who seems to stay quiet when they stop talking, but the girls are desperately wanted the baby to say something. "Um, are you still with us Reborn?" Katsumi look down at Reborn but sees that the rims of his fedora hat are blocking his eyes so that they don't know what he is thinking about.

"To make it simple, do you believe us Reborn?" Minami cross her arms and stare down at Reborn. There was another silence and it look like Katsumi is going to go rampage if no one's going to say anything soon. "Yes." Reborn finally said and look up at the two girls who gave out a sigh of relaxation. "Since you two know about the mafia world, no you two knows way too much. You two will be joining the Vongola's." Reborn smirks at the two girls. "Uh, we would love to but don't we need to consult this to Tsuna and his guardians? Y'know, he's the 10th Vongola and so on." Minami glance over to Katsumi and Katsumi return the glance with a grin.

"How about we keep this as a surprise from Tsuna and the others? Tsuna would be freaked out if he knows that Reborn just recruited two completely unknown girls to him to the Vongola." Katsumi smirks at her idea and Minami also smirks too. "Nice idea." Minami gave a thump up at Katsumi and Katsumi return with a thump up too. "So what do you think Reborn?" Both Katsumi and Minami got their attentions back to Reborn.

"Interesting idea. Ok, the secret of you two will be only between us. Got any complaints?" Reborn grins as he looks at Katsumi then to Minami. "Nope!" Both girls smirk somewhat evilly but still cheerful in a way. Reborn smirks along too. "Now that's settles, you two should go to the school's office and get your schedule for school. You're actually late for class already." Reborn informs the girls and both of their smirks came off their lips. "AH! We're going to be late; I mean we're already late!" Katsumi shouted as she turns and run into the school. "Thanks Reborn for reminding us! _KATSUMI WAIT FOR MEH!_" Minami thanked Reborn before she began to follow Katsumi.

"You're welcome. Oh, here are your glasses. You dropped it." Reborn threw Minami lost glasses at Minami and she caught it. "Thank you again Reborn!" Minami give Reborn a sincere smile as she ran into the school with Katsumi waiting for her near the shoe lockers.

Reborn just stare off at the two teen and smirk. 'Interesting duo.' He thought with a smirk and disappeared to whom knows where…

* * *

**Me: Chapter two finished! Ureshii-desu~  
Izumi: Err, I don't know much Japanese so what did you just say? o.o  
Me: Oh forgot, I said 'I'm happy'.  
Izumi: Oh. Why are you happy?  
Me: Uh, because I was dead of ideas for like 3 days of writing this and finally finished it.  
Izumi: Wow. You're such a baka.  
Me: Baka nanka janai!  
Izumi: Now that I understand. *smirk*  
Me: *sigh* Please R&R.  
Izumi: Ciao Ciao~  
Me: Oh one more thing. Sorry if the story is rushed. I was out of ideas of what to write so i kind of rushed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Hi~! We're back with Chapter 3 of 'Fell into KHR?'~ We thank for the people who are reading this story. Also thank 18 for reviewing and being our first reviewer of this story. :D**

**Izumi: Now let's move on with the story~~ :)  
Me: Hope our readers enjoy our story~ :)  
Disclaimer: We do not own KHR! We only own is our OC~~ :3**

"_This is English."  
_"This is Japanese."  
'This is thoughts.'

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

After Minami and Katsumi went into the school's office to get their schedules, they were currently walking down the hallways looking for their first class, and chatting to each other along the way.

"_Why did I have to get math as my first period?! I don't like math!"_ Katsumi whines as she look away her schedule like it was horror to her eyes. "_What's done is done, you can't change it now. Also, we are in the same class_." Minami shows her schedule to Katsumi. The both of them are in class A-1 and their schedule are practically the same.

First period is Math. Second period is Science. Third period is English. Fourth period is Writing. Fifth period is P.E. Then lunch after P.E. Sixth period is History. Finally seventh period is study period. That was Minami's and Katsumi's schedule.

"_But still! why did we have math as first period?!_" Katsumi whines again but she extended the word 'still' in a very childish whine. Minami sigh at Katsumi childish behavior. "_I know math is like your worst enemy, but you have to take it, so stop your whining._" Minami look stern look at Katsumi. Katsumi just look away and began to mumble words of disapproval of her schedule. And so the two girls continue to walk quietly down the hallway searching for their homeroom.

* * *

**~Time Skipped~**

Both of the girls finally found their homeroom. The both of them stood in front of the classroom door, mostly hesitating of coming in. _"Hey, I think we should go in."_ Katsumi told Minami but she was as nervous as Minami was. _"Uh, yeah."_ Minami numbly replied and reach for the door.

_**-Door slides open-**_

Both girls was still standing outside of the classroom so the students inside couldn't see them clearly but the homeroom teacher did. "Are you two the new students?" The teacher asks as he stop his lecture about math. "Y-Yes." Minami nodded and Katsumi also did the same.

"Well, you two are late." The teacher said sternly. "Sorry…" Both girls apologize quietly. "Since the both of you are here, why don't you come in, and introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher instructed and both girls nodded as they walk into the classroom. Both Minami and Katsumi felt stares from the students in the classroom and that gave them chills.

They both stop when they reach to where the teacher was and look at the classroom. 'Don't stutter or feel nervous. Don't stutter or feel nervous.' Minami mentally chanted to herself and Katsumi was doing the same. Minami quietly breathe in. "My name is Mishima Minami." Minami smiles at her classmates, hiding all her nervousness. "Mine is Kashiya Katsumi." Katsumi grins, mostly doing the same. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." (We hope that we will get along.) Both of them bow slightly and look at their homeroom teacher. (A/N: There are many different ways of saying it. Mostly depends on the situation.)

"A-Alright then, you two will sit on the two back desks near the window behind Tsunayoshi." The teacher pointed at a brunette near the windows and two desks behind him. Both girls nodded numbly and walk to their desks.

Minami and Katsumi inspect their seats. One was close to the window while the other was right next to it. Minami glance at Katsumi and Katsumi return the glance. Both of them nodded at each other and began to take their seats. Katsumi sat on the desk that next to the window, while Minami sat next to her.

Their homeroom teacher resumes his lecture but most of the students in the classroom continue to stare at the two new students. Katsumi was pouting as she look out of the window, ignoring the teacher lecture of math, and the stares of her classmates. Minami was also ignoring the stares and had her eyes closed.

Their teacher seems to notice both of their actions. "Kashiya, pay attention in class! Answer question three on the board!" He shouted rudely at Katsumi. "(2 3) × (3 2) = 144." Katsumi plainly answers the problem with just one glance and look back out the window. "Wrong!" The teacher shouted. "Um, sensei. It's correct." One of the students lifts a hand up and corrects the teacher. The teacher looks back at the board and realizes that Katsumi answered it right.

"Y-You're right Sasagawa." The teacher scratches the back of his neck and thanks the student, Sasagawa. "Also Mishima, you also need to pay attention to class!" The teacher shouted at Minami but she kept her eyes close. "I am sensei!" Minami shouted back tilted up her glasses. "If you are then answer the next question." The teacher pointed at the question below the one that Katsumi just answered.

"(- 3) 4 + 2 3 = -1458." Minami swiftly answer the question, leaving the teacher stunt of her quick calculation. "The next question is 54 and the one after that is 93." Minami continue answering but stop when Katsumi spoke up. "Minami, stop answering. Also the bell is going to ring." Katsumi look at Minami, she obediently stop, and closed her eyes again.

**_Ding! Dong!_** After that said, the school bell rang just like Katsumi just said.

"W-We will continue tomorrow. Better do your homework!" The homeroom teacher gathers up his things and left the classroom. Other student also left the classroom to go wherever their going next.

Katsumi rested her head on her hand as she look out the window. Minami got out of her seat and rested her back on the wall near the window that Katsumi was looking out of. "_You know I go to that mode in school._" Minami took out her glasses and clean the lens, with her eyes still close. "_Yeah, that's why I have to stop you every time."_ Katsumi leans back on her chair. "_So… Have you notice something when we step into this classroom?_" Katsumi look up at Minami.

"_Let me see. Oh right, we're in the same classroom as Tsuna aren't we._" Minami put her glasses back on and made a serious face. "_Right on. So how are we going to-_" Katsumi got interrupted when two girls approach them.

Both Minami and Katsumi turn to the two girls and recognize them almost immediately. "Hello, you're the one who correct sensei a while ago. Sasagawa, was it?" Minami re-open her eyes and smile at the orange hair girl. "Um, yes. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. And this is my best friend Kurokawa Hana." Kyoko introduce herself and Kana. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Mishima Minami and she is Kashiya Katsumi." Minami re-introduce herself and Katsumi.

"We all know that." Kyoko smile sweetly and Minami also smile along. "So do you two have any business with us?" Katsumi ask, was too grumpy to remember her manners. "Katsumi watch your manners!" Minami scolded Katsumi and her only respond was a snort. "I'm sorry for her behavior. She tends to get very grumpy when it comes to math and the teacher made it worst." Minami quickly apologize.

"It's ok. Katsumi-chan has a reason so we don't mind right, Hana?" Kyoko look at Hana. "Yeah. But still, you two must be very smart to be able to answer those math problems without breaking a sweat." Hana made an amazed look and Katsumi grumble. "We're not really smart. Just average teenage girls." Minami smiles. "You two might be the smartest student in class next to Gokudera-san." Kyoko said and that made Minami and Katsumi lift an eyebrow.

"Who's Gokudera?" Katsumi ask in stupidity, not wanting to break her cover of who she is. "Gokudera Hayato. He's the smartest student in our classroom and the most rudest." Hana told Katsumi and Minami. "He is also a friend of Tsuna-kun." Kyoko happily pointed it out.

"Tsuna? Do you mean Tsunayoshi? The one that is sitting in front of Katsumi over there?" Minami follow Katsumi lead and pointed at a brunette that was sitting in front of them with Gokudera and another boy talking happily with them. That boy was no one other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Dame-Tsuna. His social status is below zero and he is surrounded by monkeys." Hana said in disgust and that made Minami sweat drop. "Right." Katsumi said in a bored tone. "Who were you calling a monkey stupid woman?!" A voice yell out. All four girls turn to the source of the voice and found a very angry silver-haired boy with dynamites in his hand?

"Who do you think I was indicating to?" Hana cross her arms as she glares at the silver-haired boy. "Why you!" He lit up his dynamites and was about to throw them but got stop when a voice shouted out. "Hiie! Please put that away Gokudera-kun!" A brunette appears behind Gokudera and looked scared.

"But Juudaime!" Gokudera look at the brunette. "Tsuna is right Gokudera. You don't want to hurt people with your firecrackers." Another boy (Yamamoto) appears behind Gokudera. "These are not firecrackers you baseball freak!" Gokudera turns his attention to the spiky hair kid.

"Hie! Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto, don't fight here!" Tsuna shouted at the two boys. "But Juudaime." Gokudera turn back to Tsuna. "AH! Gokudera-kun put out the fire!" Tsuna shouted again at the bomber's dynamites. But it was too late, the dynamites was only a centimeter before it blast off.

"Get down!" Katsumi shouted and grab Kyoko and Kana down to the ground. Tsuna and Yamamoto got down while only Gokudera and Minami were still standing. "Gokudera, throw it up! NOW!" Minami ordered Gokudera and he did what he was told. Minami quickly got out one dagger from under her skirt and slash the dynamite into two. She cut it in time and the dynamite fire died off.

Minami let out a sigh of relief and Gokudera just stood in front of her gaping like a fish. "Hey, it's over now so stop gaping like a fish!" Minami snap her fingers at Gokudera and that made him snap out of his thoughts. "What did you sa-" Gokudera was about to shout at Minami but stop when she held up her dagger at his neck.

"You should be thanking me for not getting your beloved Juudaime from getting hurt from an explosion. Also the person who he loves too." Minami said sternly at Gokudera and that made him flinch. "H-How do you know about Juudaime?!" Gokudera yelled out and made Minami realized what she just said.

"Dang. It slip." Minami muttered under her breathe. "Are you going to answer me or not?" Gokudera grab Minami's wrist. Minami look up at him and smirk. "Maybe next time~" Minami stomp on Gokudera foot and that forced him to let go with a few cussing of pain.

Minami jump back away from Gokudera. "Sorry~" Minami apologize. "Minami, enough playing around." Katsumi stood up and brush of dust off her school uniform. "Fine, fine. I have many split personalities." Minami re-adjust her glasses.

"Yeah. Our personalities are currently switched around." Katsumi cross her arms. "Anyway! Is everyone ok?" Minami rolled her eyes and look around to see if anyone was hurt. "We're fine Minami-chan." Kyoko helps Kana up. "Haha. We're also fine Minami." Yamamoto grins as he helps Tsuna up. "Ok. Oh yeah, I forgot to say hi. Hi Yamamoto." Minami smile at Yamamoto and he just grins. "Haha, hi Minami and Katsumi. Surprise to see you two in the same class." Yamamoto did his usual laugh and smile.

"You're not the only one surprised Yamamoto." Katsumi grins at Yamamoto. "Yeah, we were too." Minami said as she put away her dagger. "Do you know those two Yamamoto?" Tsuna ask since he was lost of their conversation. "Me? We are living together." Yamamoto said bluntly without a single hesitation. Everything went quiet.

"Yamamoto, you shouldn't say that so bluntly…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Minami's right, you shouldn't have said it bluntly…"

**In 3, 2, 1…**

"WHAAAATTT?!"

"And there it goes…" Minami and Katsumi said at the same time as they plug their ears. 'Here comes the never ending questioning…' Both girls' thoughts as a whole swarm of girls surround the both of them.

"What does he mean that you are living together?!"

"Does it means that you three are living under the same roof?!"

"What are your relationships with Yamamoto-kun?!"

"Does that mean that you are going out with him?!"

"That can't be true! I am the one who is going out with him!"

"HEY I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

"SO, WHAT **ARE** YOUR RELATIOSHIPS WITH YAMAMOTO-KUN?!"

The final question was said together and that almost made Minami and Katsumi went deaf. But it didn't end there, more questions and bickering. Well, that didn't make Minami and Katsumi all too happy. Vein grew on their foreheads due to the noises around them.

"_WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN?!" _Both girls shouted very loudly and didn't care that they are talking in English.

"_Yes we are living together. We are just friends. We're not going out with him. SO STOP YOUR YACKING!" _Minami and Katsumi snapped. Everyone went into speechless mode.

"M-Minami-chan. Katsumi-chan." Kyoko stuttered and that made both girls snap out of their angry mode. "_Oh no. We've done it again…" _Minami rub her temples in frustration. "_Oh yes we did…" _Katsumi sarcastically said and sends glares at the swarm of girls around them. Everyone flinched at the glare.

One minute past of no one saying a word…

"Ok. Listen up!" Minami shouted out, getting everyone's attention. "You should get moving to your next class. If you don't, a certain prefect will come into this classroom in a matter of one minute or less." Minami informs and everyone (excluding Katsumi) just look at her saying 'What?'.

"You should listen to her. When dangers come, Minami is always head on right." Katsumi told them and they look at her saying 'Really?'. "Yes, really. Move now or else he'll- Oh, too late." Katsumi stop midway of her first sentence as the classroom door slide open and show a certain prefect. Minami just did her usual smile and spoke up.

"Oh, hey Hibari. What makes you to come to our classroom?" Minami asks the school's prefect and earn herself a cold glare from him. 'Did I say the wrong thing?' Minami question herself.

"Herbivores, you're crowding." Hibari glares at the crowd and made other students back away or out of the classroom. The only ones who didn't move was Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera (completely forgot about him xD), Minami, Katsumi, Kyoko, and Hana.

"Hiee! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna screak like a girl as he sees the prefect walk up to the group. "Hn. For disturbing the peace of Nami Chu, I will bite you to death." Hibari out his tonfas from under his coat that he draped on his shoulders.

"Who are you biting to death, Hibari-chan?" Katsumi mock Hibari and made him twitch an eye. "Kat-su-mi!" Minami glares at her white-haired friend. "Agh. It slipped again." Katsumi groans as she realizes what she just did. Hibari just said nothing and began to charge at Katsumi.

He swung his tonfa so that it would hit Katsumi's head but it was stop as it clash into two daggers. Hibari raise an eyebrow and jump back to see who blocked his attack. "Herbivore, are you interrupting me?" The skylark glares at Minami who had two daggers in her hands.

"Sorry Hibari, but I have no plans to let you fight with Katsumi." Minami tries her best to explain to Hibari but it didn't work. Hibari went into a sprint and this time it was at Minami. He swung his tonfa at Minami and she perfectly blocked it with her daggers.

Minami's went into battling mode and slash one of her dagger at Hibari. He blocked it. Minami use her other dagger and slice it but got blocked by Hibari other tonfa. She quickly use her foot and kick Hibari tonfa away from her daggers. As Hibari stumble back from the impact of her kick, she threw both of her daggers at Hibari.

As expected, Hibari hit them away and both of the daggers flew away from him. One flew and hit the walls near the classroom door and the other misses Tsuna's head by 2 inch. "Hiiee!" Tsuna screech as he look at the dagger stab onto the ground next to him and wonders what would happen if he got hit by it.

Minami clicked her tongue and she took out two more daggers. "Katsumi open the window!" Minami ordered Katsumi and she quickly opens the window. Minami then jump out of the window and landed safely on the ground without a sound. Hibari also did the same and jump out of the window and landed on the ground safely, with his coat still on his shoulders.

Then the two of them began spar each other, with metals clashing together without a stop.

* * *

**~Katsumi's side~**

Katsumi just look out the window to see how her best friend and Hibari were doing on their sparring. 'This will take a while…' She thought and let out a sigh. "OK! Everyone who saw what just happen will have to forget everything! And I mean EVERYONE!" Katsumi ordered everyone who was at the scene and all student nods their heads rapidly. "Good!" Katsumi grins.

"Now you would excuse me, I will be stopping those two from destroying the school. Bye Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Octopus head." Katsumi wave off the group of students and jump out of the window.

"HIIEE!"

"Haha, bye Katsumi."

"Who are you calling Octopus head?!"

"Be careful Katsumi-chan!"

"Don't die, Kashiya!"

Katsumi landed on the ground safely and ran up to the two people sparring each other.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

_**Clang! Clang! Clash! Clang! **_

The sound of metal hitting together was repeating without a stop. Minami and Hibari was still sparring without stop. Then Katsumi appears in the scene.

"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Katsumi shouted as she made a stop sign with her hand. Minami and Hibari stop their tracks and look at Katsumi. "_Katsumi, have you finish inside of the building yet?"_ Minami relax her muscle and held down her daggers. "_Yeah, it wasn't that hard_." Katsumi snort in pride and made Minami roll her eyes.

"Guess that's all for today." Minami put away her daggers and look up at Hibari who was glaring at the two girls. "We will be going back to class now, so excuse us." Katsumi grab Minami's hand and drag her inside the school. They both enter the school, leaving the prefect alone. "Hn." Hibari put away his tonfa and went off somewhere.

* * *

**~Time skipped, school almost over~**

Minami and Katsumi's first day of school went faster than they expected. They've been hearing rumors and gossips saying that they are spies of some kind or elite students. And so that, they both already have their own nicknames by students. Katsumi nickname is 'Scarlet Ice Queen' since she has red eyes, white hair, and demanding. Minami nickname is 'Monochrome Queen' since she has black hair, black and white glasses, and different personality. A little demanding and scary. ( A/N: Monochrome means black and white.)

Both Minami and Katsumi was in their homeroom class and it was study period. Minami was drawing in her textbooks while Katsumi laying her head on her desk. "_Today, is tiring…_" Katsumi said and made Minami look away from her drawing. "_You think? We both had to fight Hibari and hearing bunch of gossips from others. We also have our own nicknames. And this is only our first day here!" _Minami said, not loudly. "_Nicknames are ok with me." _Katsumi fiddles with her white hair.

"_It is fine by me too but don't you think that we are like a little too well known? We are not even from this world." _Minami said with a frown. "_You got a point…" _Katsumi frown too. While the two girls look all glum and all, they didn't notice a brunette, along with a silver hair kid and spiky hair kid approaching them.

"Hey Katsumi, Minami. Why do you two look so down?" Yamamoto said out, getting both of theirs attention. "Hey Yamamoto." Katsumi wave at Yamamoto and force a smile. "Hi Yamamoto. Do we look really down?" Minami rested her head onto her hand and look at Yamamoto. "Che. It was obvious." Gokudera scoff and got glared by Katsumi. "She didn't ask you Octopus head." Katsumi said still glaring. "What did you say, woman?!" Gokudera scowl and Katsumi just look away. "Maa, Maa. Calm down Gokudera." Yamamoto tries to calm down Gokudera but it didn't work.

"Shut up baseball freak!" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto. "G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna call out at his bomber friend. "Oh, Tsuna. Hello." Minami smile at the brunette and it made him blush. "H-Hello Mishima-san, Kashiya-san." Tsuna stutters as he greeted the two girls.

"Minami is fine." Minami told Tsuna and he merely nodded.

"Katsumi is fine too." Katsumi grins and Tsuna also nodded.

"Now, that's all for the introduction. Do you need help with something?" Minami pleasantly ask the three boys. "Che. I don't need help from the likes you." Gokudera scoff as he glares at Minami. "Oh, really~" Minami smile all so kindly but her voice sounded very… dark. (Me: Yandere for me xD)

Gokudera got a chill from Minami's words. "Haha, Tsuna said that he has something to give back to you, Minami." Yamamoto briefly answers Minami's question. "For me?" Minami tilted her head to the side. (Me: It's a habit for me to tilt my head to the side. Mostly to the right. Don't know how I got it =w=)

"A-Ah, this is yours right?" Tsuna handed the dagger that almost killed his life this morning. "Oh, my dagger." Minami took it out of Tsuna's hand and inspects it. "Thanks Tsuna!" Minami smile at the brunette and he blushed again. "You're welcome." Tsuna smile back at Minami and she stop smiling.

Katsumi notice the surprise face of Minami. "Minami, what's wrong?" Katsumi shook Minami lightly by the shoulder. Minami mumbled something but it was so quiet that Katsumi couldn't even pick it up what she just said. "What? Can you say it a little louder?" Katsumi look a little worried.

"Minami?" Tsuna call out her name and she look at him. He look very concerned of her. Minami began to shake and bit down her bottom lip. 'K-Katsumi… I can't hold it in anymore…' Minami said as she look at Katsumi with eyes saying 'I can't anymore'.

"What do you mean you can't?" Katsumi understood what Minami's was saying and look more concerned than Tsuna is. Minami just stood straight up so unexpectedly that made Katsumi jump out of her seat too. Minami then grab Katsumi wrist and ran out of the classroom leaving everyone looking at them.

Then so the day went by…

* * *

**Izumi: Finish with chapter 3.  
Me: I couldn't think of a way to end the chap so I did that. -_-  
Izumi: Wow…  
Me: *sigh* Hrm, oh well. I may have rush this chapter or messed on some parts. If so then I'm very sorry.  
Izumi: Yes, we are sorry for that.  
Me: Please R&R. We will get more motivated if you do :)  
Izumi: Ciao Ciao~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, hello~ We are moving onto chapter 4 of 'Fell into KHR?'. We would like to thank the people who are reading our story and reviewing. Also sorry for updating late too. :3**

** lazura234: Thank you for the compliment. We are really grateful of it. :D**

** anna the Viking: We're sorry that you're confused. Izumi and I will try to make the story more understanding for our readers, so please bare with us on confusing parts of the story. **

** ANNA: We do not quite understand what you meant. Are you saying that can we make a continued story after this one? If so, then we may make a sequel for this story but still unsure. We're sorry if we are being rude in any ways. **

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own KHR! Only own our OCs.**

"This is Japanese."  
_"This is English."  
_'This is thoughts."

* * *

**~Recap from last chapter~**

_"Minami?" Tsuna call out her name and she look at him. He look very concerned of her. Minami began to shake and bit down her bottom lip. 'K-Katsumi… I can't hold it in anymore…' Minami said as she look at Katsumi with eyes saying 'I can't anymore'._

_"What do you mean you can't?" Katsumi understood what Minami's was saying and look more concerned than Tsuna is. Minami just stood straight up so unexpectedly that made Katsumi jump out of her seat too. Minami then grab Katsumi wrist and ran out of the classroom leaving everyone looking at them._

_Then so the day went by…_

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**~Normal P.O.V.~ **

Walking down the sidewalk, away from the school, and going home; there were two students of Nami Chu. The school has ended 6 minutes ago and all students has gone to their clubs or gone home. But the two students that are walking have just left the school building. One looked a little mad, maybe something bad happen to her, and the other look like she is trying to calm down her hot-headed friend.

"_And I thought it was something crucial but it wasn't!" _Katsumi shouted out is frustration. "_I said I'm sorry!" _Minami yells as she runs her hand through her now-light-brown-hair because of the sunset. "_Well saying 'I'm sorry' is not enough to convince me that you drag me out of the classroom!" _Katsumi shouted as she recalls what happen 10 minutes ago.

* * *

~**Flashback of 10 minutes ago~**

Katsumi was being dragged by Minami who has just suddenly run out of the classroom. Minami continue to run and went into the girl's restroom. _"Minami! What's wrong?!" _Katsumi shook Minami back and forth roughly.

"_Katsumi…" _Minami said quietly and made Katsumi stop shaking her. "_I'm sorry but I think I just went into my anime mode." _Minami kept her head low. "_Uh-huh? So why did you?" _Katsumi cross her arms. "_The reason I ran out of the classroom is that I was at the urge of screaming my head off." _Minami replied. "_Why? Did you imagine something again?" _ Katsumi said, a little cautious.

"_Mhm. This time it wasn't in my head but in front of my face." _Minami shook her head as if trying to get something out of her head_. "Huh?"_ Katsumi look at her best friend with confused eyes.

"_I was imagining something that I read when I was in your room, you know, the fanfic? Yeah. One part said that Tsuna was smiling like an angle at the main character of the story and it made me imagine what Tsuna smile is like. Yes, it made me giggle like a crazy person to not scream, but it happen in front of my face like a minute ago, and that made me want to scream…" _Minami explains briefly and Katsumi just stood there with open mouth.

"_Oh I understand… I would love to say that…" _ Katsumi glare at Minami, making her back away. "_It doesn't explain why I have to get drag by you and out of the classroom!" _Katsumi snapped and made Minami wince at her loud voice. "_I do have a reason to drag you out along with me you know…" _Minami tilted up her glasses. "_Oh, and what is the reason?" _Katsumi crossed her arms.

Minami open her mouth but close it quickly, not even wanting to say it. "_Well? Spill it woman?!" _Katsumi scowl at Minami and she only use the term of 'woman' to Minami when she is annoyed or mad. "_Ok, ok, fine. Don't get mad…" _Minami took out her phone, a black and white phone, and clicked on the message she just got. Minami showed it to Katsumi and Katsumi read through the message.

"…"

"…"

"_WHAT THE HE-" _Katsumi got cut off when the school bell rung. Both girls just stood there, very quietly as the school bell stop.

**The message.**

_From: Laila  
To: Minami_

"_HEY MINAMI! Guess what? I just finish the anime you recommended to me, y'know KHR. It was extremely INTERESTING, CUTE, AWESOME, and EPIC! /3 _

_They SHOULD make another season for it though! I was sad that I finished it T^T. I WANT MORE! OAO;;_

_OH yeah, also my fav char in there is HIBARI! HE IS so cute and cool. HE MAY be cold and such but I love him anyway! 3 Also, HIbari's mine so you can't have him! JK JK XDD _

_Well, gotta go! I'm going to the anime store today with my little bro now. Ima buy a Hibari keychain and my bro wants luffy's hat! BYE! 3 – Laila~ 3O;_

_P.S.: DON'T TELL KATSUMI I SAID THAT ABOUT HIBARI! She would hunt me down…literally…so scary… TTATT_

**End of message.**

"_Now that was expected of Laila, right?" _Minami put away her phone and look at Katsumi. "_We may have been friends since 3__rd__ grade, and are fellow otakus, but no one takes my HI-" _Katsumi roared out but Minami clamp Katsumi's mouth before she finishes her sentence. "_HUSH! If people hear you say that, especially Hibari himself, you would be in big trouble. Got it?" _Minami said in a quiet voice and Katsumi nodded dumbly.

Minami let out a sigh and got her hands off Katsumi's mouth. "_Let's go back to the classroom and get our stuff. Everyone must have left home already and so are we too." _Katsumi went out of the girl's restroom with Minami close behind and went off the classroom to get their things.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"_Also, is it for me to say sorry?! Isn't it supposed to be Laila not me?" _Minami shouted out. "_Well, it's the both of you are at fault." _Katsumi said plainly. "_What did I DO wrong?!" _Minami question.

"_Uh, let see. One, you recommended KHR to Laila. Two, Laila said that Hibari is her's, plus told you not to tell me. And three, I'm always right and you're always wrong." _Katsumi said proudly on the last part and made Minami sweatdropped.

"_I know you say that a lot and I don't take insults really seriously. But please blame Laila for this? I don't feel like going to the fangirl mode like Laila just did." _Minami covers her eyes with one hand and the other waving at Katsumi telling her to stop.

"_Fine, I'll blame Laila. But I still blame you for making her say that."_

"_KATSUMI!"_

"_SORRY!"_

"_Oh yeah, we should find Tiger and Moon before we go home." _Minami suggested and Katsumi nodded. "_Yeah. Now where could they be?"_

Both girls continue to walk down but stop as they saw two small figures running at them. "_…What is that?" _Minami squint her eyes and saw another figure behind them, a larger one.

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!"  
"Rowl! Rowl! Rowl! Rowl!"

Both Minami and Katsumi eyes widen as they realize who the small figures were.

"TIGER/MOON!" Both girls shouted their pet's name. They had left both their pets near the park when they went into school, but haven't seen them since school started. But now they found them.

"_Who is behind them?" _Minami question. "_How should I know?! But all I know is that its scaring my Tiger!" _Katsumi growl and ran up to her pet kitten. "_Its also frightening Moon too." _Minami ran up with Katsumi.

"MEOW/ROWL!" Both pets cries happily to see their owners running up to them.

"Get away from our pets!" Both girls shouted as they jump above their pets and kick the figure on the chest, and fell backward. "Augh!" The figure grunted in pain. Minami quickly grab Moon and held him close to her. Katsumi also did the same with Tiger.

All four of them look at the figure on the ground cautiously and jump slightly when the figure just stood up quickly. "That was an EXTREME double kick! You should join the boxing club to the extreme!" The figured roared loudly making Katsumi, Minami, Tiger, and Moon ear ring due to the loud voice.

"W-Wha?" All Minami and Katsumi was hearing is '_**riiiinnnnggg-**_' in their ears. "I said you two should join the boxing club to the EXTREME!" The figure shouted loudly again and this time it made Minami see stars and Katsumi mind spinning.

"Would you pipe down?! You're too loud!" Katsumi grunted out as she slap both of her cheeks to make the spinning go away. "Oh. I'm sorry to the extreme." The figure apologized quietly (finally!). "Thank you!" Katsumi thanked the figure and turn to Minami who was still blanking out to space. "_Minami, wake up!_" Katsumi slap Minami's cheeks with both hands and made Minami blink two times.

"_What? Something happen?"_ Minami question but stop as she realizes the pain on her cheeks. "_And OW!"_ She rubs her cheeks. (Me: Ah, late reaction, we meet again. XD)

"_Wow, nice one." _Katsumi said sarcastically and smirk. "_Hush."_ Minami continue to rub her cheeks and pout. "_Oh yeah, who did we kick?" _Minami question as her cheek pain went away. "_Him." _Katsumi pointed at the figure who is standing in front of them, lost to their English conversation. "What are you two saying to the extreme?" The figure finally spoke up.

"_Wait, 'to the extreme'? I only know one person, no two people who say that." _Minami turn and saw a white-haired boy with a bandage on his nose, hands, and looking at her confused. 'Sasagawa Ryohei?!' Minami thought.

"U-Um, who may you…be?" Minami ask dumbly, obvious of who he is. "Oh. My name is Sasagawa Ryohei, third-year, captain of the boxing club, and my motto is EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted and both girls saw fire flaring up in the background.

"R-Right. My name is Mishima Minami, second-year, and just got transferred to Nami Chu." Minami sweatdropped at the imaginary fire behind Ryohei. "Mine is Kashiya Katsumi, also second year, and got transferred to Nami Chu." Katsumi ignored the fire and the shouting of Ryohei.

"Mishima and Kashiya, right? Come join the boxing club! Our club would be grateful if we have those strong kicks to the extreme!" Ryohei continue to shout but quieter than last time. Minami raise an eyebrow and force a smile. "But we are girls, sempai. We can't join the boxing club." Minami tug on Moon and tries to avoid the request. "No matter if a boy or a girl! As long as you work to the EXTREME, you can be in the club to the extreme!" Ryohei stupidly explain and made both girls sweat drop.

"Sorry, I have no interests." Katsumi bluntly reject the offer. "Sorry sempai, me too." Minami reject the offer kindly. "Oh. Well then, I won't give up! A man wouldn't be down by such non-extreme situations!" Ryohei punch his fist into the air and ran off in full speed, leaving two girls, a fox, and a cat looking at him, speechless, and thinking 'What just happen…?'.

"_Let's pretend that nothing happen…right?" _Katsumi suggest and Minami have her a thumb up. "_Now that we found Moon and Tiger, let's go home." _Minami put Moon on her shoulder and he took a seat. "_Ok." _Katsumi nodded while putting Tiger on top of her head and Tiger happily make herself comfy on top of Katsumi's head.

Both girls continue to walk back to Yamamoto's place. But once again, they stop as the both of them heard a familiar squeaky voice. "Ciaossu, Katsumi. Minami."

Both teenager turn their heads to where the source of the voice was and saw an infant in a mafia suit with a fedora hat. "Hey Reborn." Katsumi grin at the infant and he grin back. "Hi Reborn. Haven't seen you ever since this morning. How'd you been?" Minami ask with a smile.

"I'm doing fine. How are both of you first day of school?" Reborn ask, a little curious. "It went by fine. Excluding the fact that I had to spar with Hibari. And all girls in our class swarmed us when Yamamoto said that we are living together. Lead too many misunderstanding…" Minami tilted up her glasses and frown at her last sentence.

"Yeah. It was Yamamoto cluelessness that led the misunderstanding… I don't like loud noises and so does Minami too." Katsumi added with a sigh. "So your day was so-so." Reborn commented. "Yeah." Both girls nodded. "By the way, does Tsuna know about you two yet?" Reborn ask looking up at the two girls.

"Yes. But he doesn't know about our secret and who we really are. He didn't even ask why we have weapons with us and I used my daggers. It almost killed him." Minami answers Reborn's question. "Good. It wouldn't be fun if my Dame-student finds out quickly. But he still needs more training if he almost got killed by a simple dagger." Reborn frown at first but smirk as he plans out what Tsuna new training will be.

'Ah…I feel so sad for Tsuna right now…' Katsumi thought and Minami just half-hearted laughed. "Oh yeah, you two should visit Tsuna right now. I'm heading there now." Reborn suggested and Katsumi look at Minami. "Sure I guess." Katsumi shrugs and Minami just nodded. "We can go together then. Let's go." Reborn jump onto Katsumi's shoulder and all three of them walk off to Tsuna's house.

* * *

**~In front of Tsuna's house :3~**

Reborn, Katsumi, and Minami, including Moon and Tiger have just arrived at the Sawada household. Minami and Katsumi were looking at the house as if it was a new discovery. "Who knew it look more awesome in person." Minami mumble and Katsumi nodded numbly.

"Enough with the gaping, let's go in." Reborn ordered then both girls snap out of their trance and ran up to the door.

_**Ding Dong.**_

Katsumi press the doorbell and both teenagers waited. "Hai!" A voice shouted out from behind the door and footsteps was heard. "Who is it?" The door flung open and show a brunette with chocolate brown spiky hair that point in many direction. "Hey Tsuna!" Minami and Katsumi wave at the brunette and he look surprised.

"Katsumi? Minami? And Reborn too?!" Tsuna said in a shock tone but change when he saw Reborn. "Um, Tsuna. May we go in or we are bothering you in some kind of ways?" Minami ask kindly, a little disappointed to Tsuna expression of their arrival.

"A-Ah, no! I-I mean no, you're not bothering anyone. It's just that I'm a little surprised to see you two coming to my house even we just met and all." Tsuna scratch the back of his back and smile sheepishly. "That's a relief. But can we go in? Katsumi don't like to stand outside for too long." Minami glance over at Katsumi and her facial expression was slightly angry.

"Oh. C-Come in." Tsuna open the door wider so that both girls can go in, along with Reborn who was still on Katsumi shoulder. "Excuse us for the intrusion!" Both girls said as they walk into the house. Tsuna close the door behind them and walk up to Katsumi and Minami.

"Do you two want something to drink?" The brunette asks, smiling. Minami look at Katsumi and Katsumi look back at her. "Maybe tea would be fine. If you don't mind, Tsuna." Minami smile back. "Ara, are you two Tsu-kun new friends?" A mature yet cheerful voice called out and made all three teens look up.

"Yes we are. My name is Mishima Minami." Minami said remembering her manners when speaking to an adult. "Mine is Kashiya Katsumi." Katsumi introduce herself also remembering manners.

"My name is Sawada Nana, you can call me 'Mama' like everyone in the house does, Minami-chan, Katsumi-chan." Nana smile sweetly at the two girls and both of them bow slightly.

"My, you two are so well mannered. Also pretty girls too. It's a pleasure to meet Tsu-kun new friends." Nana came up to the two girls and pushes them by the back a little. "Eh?" Both girls startle at the sudden contact and look at Nana with a surprised look. "You asked for some tea right? Let's go to the living." Nana said cheerfully as she pushes the both of them into the living room. She then went up to the sofa and motion both of them to sit and they obeyed.

(A/N: Oh yeah, Reborn has disappeared to who know where.)

"Now wait here ok~? I'll be back with snacks." Nana waved off and went into the kitchen, leaving Minami, Katsumi, and Tsuna alone in the living room. "Haha. Sorry for my mom's behavior." Tsuna apologize as he sat down next to Minami.

"It's ok Tsuna, I don't mind." Katsumi said as she rests her back onto the sofa. "Same here." Minami also rests onto the sofa and close her eyes. Moon climb down of Minami's shoulder and jump onto Tsuna's lap. Tiger saw what Moon was doing and also jump off of Katsumi's head and sat on Tsuna's lap.

Both animal look up at Tsuna and Tsuna stare back at them. The brunette then smiles and held out a hand out to let them know that he is not going to do anything bad. Moon just look at his out reached hand and sniff it. Tiger also sniff Tsuna's hand. Then both pets stop their sniffing and look at each other. Tsuna was a little confused when the both of them started 'talking' to each other.

"Meow/Rowl~!" Both pets nod their heads at each other and snuggle on Tsuna's hand. Tsuna just made a small smile and rub both animals' head with each of his hands. "They are fond of you Tsuna." Minami open her eyes again and smile at Tsuna and the animals. "Are they yours?" Tsuna ask Minami. "Well, only the fox is my pet and the kitten is Katsumi's." Minami answered and motion Moon to come to her. Moon notice his owners signal and jump onto Minami's lap. "This little one is Moon." Minami pat Moon and he seems to like it. "My kitten is Tiger." Katsumi call Tiger over and Tiger ran over to her owners lap.

"Well, it's nice to meet-" Tsuna got interrupted when the door to the living burst open and made all three teen and their pets look up. "Nyahaha! Lambo-san won't get caught!" A cow-printed infant shouted. "Get back here you stupid cow!" An angry voice shouted out as as a silver hair boy appear behind the cow kid and grabbed him. "Let me go Ahodera!" The infant wail his arms, trying to get out of Gokudera's grip.

"You're annoying stupid cow!" Gokudera snarl and threw Lambo at the sofa but one thing he didn't know what that the direction he was throwing Lambo was at Katsumi. "Gupia/Gah!" Lambo got thrown at Katsumi's face and both of them yell at the contact. "Wah." Minami caught Lambo when he bounced off of Katsumi's face. "Are you alright?" Minami asked the infant. "Gotta…stay…calm…I CAN'T!" Lambo chanted to himself but it didn't work and he started to cry his eyes out.

"AH! Don't cry now. Look, here's mister fox." Minami pick up Moon and showed him at Lambo. Lambo just look at Moon but started to cry again. Minami and Moon was startle at the infant repeat action and began to calm him down.

Now back to Katsumi. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING OCTOPUS HEAD!" Veins grew on Katsumi's forehead and she started to shout at Gokudera. Veins also grew on Gokudera head when he heard her call him 'Octopus head'. "WHAT DID YOU SAY WOMAN?! YOU JUST HAD TO BE THERE TO GET HIT!" Gokudera shouted back and glare at Katsumi. "WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT FOR SITTING HERE!" Katsumi yells back with a death glare. "Che. Yeah right." Gokudera mumble but Katsumi heard it clearly. "What did you say, octopus head." Katsumi sounded like as if she was going to kill someone right now. "I said 'Yeah right' stupid woman. Got a problem with that?" Gokudera scowl at Katsumi and she returned it with a dark aura.

The two silver hair teens began to bicker and glare at each other. Minami then put down Lambo onto the sofa with Moon attempting to make him stop crying and came up to the two bickering teen. "Katsumi! Gokudera! Stop arguing!" Minami shouted but got ignored. "Gokudera-kun! Please stop!" Tsuna call out and made Gokudera turn to his beloved boss. "If Juudaime says so…" Gokudera stopped bickering since he doesn't want to disobey his boss.

"Now Katsumi, you stop too!" Minami scold Katsumi in a motherly tone and Katsumi just groan in reply. Then once again, the door to the living slam open and two male appears. Everyone in the room turns to the door and looked surprised. "What happen? I heard yelling." A mature blonde man sounded warned and worried. "Haha. Are we playing a game?" The younger spiky hair kid laughs, thinking they were doing a game.

"Dino-san! Yamamoto!" Tsuna yell in surprised. "We are not playing a game baseball freak!" Gokudera glare at Yamamoto. "Oh, Minami and Katsumi are here too. Cool." Yamamoto idiotically grins at the two girls who just sweat drop. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking!" Gokudera took out dynamites and threw them at Yamamoto.

"HIIE! Gokudera-kun no!" Tsuna shouted as he tries to catch the dynamites but fail. Minami quickly got out her dagger, and was about to slash them at the dynamites, but got stop as Dino step in. "Don't worry Tsuna. I'll get them." Dino said as he took out his whip. "Dino-san! You can't! Not without your subordinate!" Tsuna yell at the Chiavarone boss but he was too late. Dino whipped his whip to catch the dynamite but he somehow tripped on his own footing. Dino lost control to where his whip was hitting and hit Gokudera and Yamamoto on the face by accident.

He then fell forward but since Minami was in front of him, Dino fell on her. "Wah/Ah!" The both of them fell down onto the floor. Minami hit the ground first and Dino fell on top of her. "Minami!" Katsumi look at the dynamites. 'Dang! I won't make it in time.' Katsumi mentally groans and ran to the sofa. "Everybody get down!" Katsumi shouted and Tsuna, Gokdudera, and Yamamoto quickly got down while Katsumi quickly grab Lambo and Moon, and hide behind the sofa.

**Booomm!**

The dynamite exploded. Luckily the dynamites were small ones; the explosion was only strong enough to hurt people that are near it. Katsumi took a peek to see if it's over yet. "Is everybody ok?" She looks at the people on the ground. "Yeah." Tsuna push himself up into a sitting position. "Haha, that was fun." Yamamoto stupidly smiles and that made Gokudera angry. "We could have gotten kill you baseball freak!" Gokduera shouted.

"Maa, maa. Everyone's fine and that counts." Yamamoto said and Gokudera back down a little with grumbles. "Oh yeah, how's Minami and Dino?" Katsumi look over to the two people that just fell. "We are ok." Dino spoke up as he gets off of Minami. "Dude, you're really clumsy when your men are not here." Katsumi commented as she looks at Dino and he just scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Minami slowly got up and fix her glasses and clothes. "So how are we going to explain to my mom about th-." Tsuna stop as the kitchen door opens up and shows Nana smiling with tray of tea and snacks in her hand.

"Sorry for the wait. Here's your tea." Nana placed the tray onto the table near the sofa and smile at the teens. "Thank you Nana." Minami smile so sweetly as if nothing happened and pick up a cup. "You're very welcome Minami-chan." Nana smile back and look around the room.

"Oh yeah, I heard a loud noise a while ago. Do you know what it was Tsu-kun?" Nana turns to her son who began to sweat. "Uh. Um." Tsuna didn't know what to say but he got save by Katsumi and Minami.

"The loud noise came from my phone." Katsumi lied as she took out her red and black phone and played an explosion noise that was really loud. "Lambo fell down and he began to cry. So Katsumi and I thought that he would like to hear loud noises like a fireworks and so we use that." Minami went along with Katsumi and pick up Lambo who wasn't crying anymore.

"It went 'Boom!' and 'Bang!'. It was so cool!" Lambo made explosion signs with his arms and that made Nana giggle. "Looks like you are having fun Lambo-kun. But you should take care of yourself so that you won't fall down again." Nana bought the story and lecture Lambo nicely.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san won't fall again!" Lambo laughs childishly in Minami's arms. "Good boy." Nana pats Lambo's afro before she went out of the living room. "You can stay here as long as you like Katsumi-chan and Minami-chan." Nana said before she close the door and went back into the kitchen.

Sighs was heard from Dino and Tsuna. "That was a close one." Tsuna said as he turn to Minami and Katsumi. "Yeah. I didn't know that you two can make an excuse to Mama." Dino commented and made both girls grin.

"I wasn't fully sure that we can trick her, really." Minami mess with Lambo's afro and made him look up at her. "I just happen to have the explosion sound on my phone because I use it to prank on my cousin. It works awesomely." Katsumi smirk evily and made everyone (except Minami) sweat drop.

"That reminds me. We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Minami look over at Dino and smile. "My name is Mishima Minami. And this little one is Moon." Minami pick up Moon and placed him on her shoulder. "Mine is Kashiya Katsumi. And this is Tiger." Katsumi points at her kitten who was still on her head.

"My name is Dino. I'm also known as The Bucking Horse Dino. It's nice to meet you two." Dino smile at the two girl and they just smirk. "Well, it's very nice to meet the boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia and the boss of the Vongola Famiglia at the same time." Both girls said and that made everyone face looking surprised and shock.

"How do you know that I'm the boss? How do you know Chiavarone Famiglia?" Dino was still processing what the two girls just said. "Also, how do you know about the Vongola?" Dino ask again but this time he looks serious.

"Tsk. I knew these two were suspicious." Gokudera glares at the two girls who just ignore him and Yamamoto face became serious. "We know everything. Everything that is needed to know." Katsumi said in an eerie tone that gave chills down people spines. "Everything. Even the Vongola. And the Chiavarone. Plus many others." Minami imitate Katsumi's tone and the atmosphere gotten tenser.

Gokudera was scowling at the two girls thinking that they are spies. Yamamoto had a serious face on. Dino was shocked that two unknown teenage girls knew who he was and the Vongola. Tsuna was the most shocked and was processing what they just said.

"Katsumi. Minami. Just who are you…?"

* * *

**Me: Yippee! Chapter 4 complete! Also made another cliffhanger sorry! .  
Izumi: Wow… Nice one… *sarcasms*  
Me: Hush. It took me a while to write the last part.  
Izumi: Riiiggghhht…  
Me: *sigh* Meh. But one thing still unsure for me. What flame should we be?  
Izumi: *shrugs* I don't know.  
Me: *deep in thoughts* Hrm. Bleh! I will eventually know later.  
Izumi: Huh… Any who, please R & R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi there! Izumi seems to have the same idea as I do for the later chapters and that kind of scary in some ways. Meh, I guess I'll move on with the story for now. Many thanks to lazura234, gale. frost18, anna the viking XD, Milonar, and Rio Sawada for reviewing! 3**

**Also thank you to ****crazyblondefanfictionlover10 1, gale. frost18, Genkuni, GodsPromiseToMan, IceFlire Blader, lazura234, Rio Sawada, XSkyeStarlX, anna the viking XD, Ev3rL05t, ILoveWriting07, Jasmine-angela, and kamikorosuXP for adding our story to their favorites and alert list. :DD**

** Milonar: Thanks for the compliment. We appreciate it. :D**

** anna the viking: I know right. I'm also a total Tsuna fan XD. Izumi is more of a Hibari *whacked by a paper*. :3**

** Rio Sawada: Haha. Here's the new chapter, enjoy~! :) **

**Disclaimers: Devi and Izumi does not own KHR! They only own their OCs. :D**

**Note: There will be cross-dressing in the chappie, so be warned. Don't worry, nothing bad. :D**

"This is Japanese."  
"_This is English."  
_'This is thoughts.'

* * *

**~Recap from last chapter~**

"_Tsk. I knew these two were suspicious." Gokudera glares at the two girls who just ignore him and Yamamoto face became serious. "We know everything. Everything that is needed to know." Katsumi said in an eerie tone that gave chills down people spines. "Everything. Even the Vongola. And the Chiavarone. Plus many others." Minami imitate Katsumi's tone and the atmosphere gotten tenser._

_Gokudera was scowling at the two girls thinking that they are spies. Yamamoto had a serious face on. Dino was shocked that two unknown teenage girls knew who he was and the Vongola. Tsuna was the most shocked and was processing what they just said._

"_Katsumi. Minami. Just who are you…?"_

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Katsumi. Minami. Just who are you…?"

Tsuna ask in a shaky yet serious voice to the two girls who personalities just turn one-eighty. Both girls just look at the brunette and smirk.

"Now, now. Why are we acting all tense?" Katsumi kept her eerie voice with an evil smirk. "That's right. No need to be tense." Minami also kept her eerie tone and smiles all so sweetly yet evil at the same time.

All four males just look at the two girls as if they just lost their minds. How can they not be tense when they just say that?!

"Don't give us those crap! Who the hell are you?!" Gokudera growl with a very scary scowl on his face. "Hey, no need to shout octopus head. You don't want Nana to know right?" Katsumi knows that Nana knows nothing about the Mafioso and Gokudera facial expression change immediately.

"That's more like it." Katsumi smirk and earn glares from Gokudera again. "Now, where shall we start?" Minami ask as she turns over to Katsumi. "Hm." Katsumi place her hand under her chin in a thinking position and thought for a while.

"_Who knows." _Katsumi switch back to English and made Mina, Gokudera, and Dino sweat drop. Tsuna and Yamamoto was half way understand what the white hair girl just said. "_For me, I feel like we are the bad guys right now." _Minami sighs and also earns stares from all four males.

"_This is so complicated! Where's Reborn?" _Katsumi search around the room for the infant. "I'm right here." A familiar squeaky voice came from behind the two girls. They turn around and saw Reborn sitting on the sofa with an espresso in his hands.

"Reborn/Reborn-san/Kid!" All male in the room shouted the infant's name. "Ciaossu." Reborn reply and took a sip of his espresso.

"How long have you been there Reborn?" Minami ask all so pleasantly as if nothing happen. "I heard everything up until now." Reborn simply said with a smirk. "Cool." Katsumi grins and turn to the baby. 'We wanted to tease those four but we won't say anything about who we really are. Can you help us?' Katsumi look tensely at Reborn and Reborn just read her mind. The hitman just smirk and hide his face by the rims of his fedora hat. Both girls smirk along and turn back around.

"Sorry but we won't tell you anything." Katsumi stick out her tongue and that made Gokduera grows veins on his forehead. "Since we're not telling you, we're out of here!" Minami and Katsumi grab their pets and ran out of the living room in a fast rate. They could hear shouts from Gokudera telling them to come back but they ignored it and ran out of the Sawada household.

"_How long shall we do this?" _Minami ran beside Katsumi with equal speed. "_Just for a little while. Not too long."_ Katsumi answer with ease despite the way their running. "_Now how will we go now? Go back to Yamamoto's house won't be a good idea." _Both girls stop when they arrived to the park.

"_Let's just go back there. Yamamoto won't do anything bad to two girls right?" _Katsumi suggest and Minami thought for a while. "_Ok then. But I think we should- Wait. I got an idea." _Minami smirks evilly and Katsumi just look at her confused.

"_How about we not show up at school tomorrow? Not us, but 'someone' else." _Minami briefly explains and Katsumi understood what she meant. "_Let's have Reborn help us with that."_ Katsumi said evilly and both girls began to plan out their day.

* * *

**~The next day~**

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were walking to go to school but Gokudera look somehow mad. "Those two. Who the hell are they?!" Gokudera shouted in frustration and 'those two' meant Katsumi and Minami. "Maa, maa Gokudera." Yamamoto tries to sooth the bomber but fail like always.

"How can I be when two unknown girls know about the Vongola's? They can be spies from other mafia family that has a grudge for the Vongola." Gokudera shouted loudly and made everyone who was also walking around look at him. "G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said out weakly. Even he was concerned of who they were really.

"Minami and Katsumi ran back to my place last night. Though they locked themselves in their rooms and were gone when I woke up this morning. Even all their stuff was gone too." Yamamoto said with a slight serious face. "Che. They must not want you or any of us to catch their tails." Gokudera glares to other students that were taking glances at the three boys.

Tsuna stayed silent the whole time mostly deep in thoughts. His Hyper Institution tells him that the two girls are not foes but he seems to not trust it much. Another that his Hyper Institution is telling him that something will happen at school but he just shrugs it off.

Like most of the school days, the three boys got to school late and got in trouble with the prefect. They somehow manage to escape from the school's prefect and went to class on time.

* * *

**~Class A-1~**

Tsuna sat down on his assign seat and turn around behind him. 'Minami and Katsumi are not here yet?' He thought but snapped out of his trance when the school bell rung and the teacher came in. Students took their seats and the teacher inspects the room.

"Have anyone seen Kashiya or Mishima?" The teacher shouted out. "They seem to haven't arrive yet." Kyoko raised her hand and informed the teacher. "Ok then. Let's move on with the day without them." The teacher said and looks through his teacher notebook.

"Today, there will a special guest and his two students coming to our classroom." Murmurs were heard around the classroom and the teacher continues. "Today there will be no classwork." And the classroom roared. "AND the two students will be joining us for only today." The teacher was ignored by the students because they were chatting with one another.

"*sigh* Mr. Boreen please come in!" The teacher call at the class door and it slide open. A very small man? appear and jump up the teacher's table. "Ahem! My name is Mr. Boreen." Mr. Boreen said when he got everyone's attention. Tsuna just look at the man? and recognize him immediately. "Reborn?!" Tsuna suddenly uproars and earns all stares to him.

"Sawada, sit down! And don't be rude to our guest!" The teacher scolded him and Tsuna sank back down in his seat embarrassed. "Now Mr. Borren, I will be leaving the class to you." The homeroom teacher said as he left the classroom.

As the teacher left, all students turn back their attention to their special guest. "Ahem. Now let me introduce you my students. You can come in now you two!" Reborn shout and the classroom door slide open.

Two figure walks in and the room somehow was surrounded by imaginary flowers by the girls. The two figure walk up to Reborn and stood before the class. "Introduce yourselves." Reborn said and both of them nodded.

"It's nice to meet the people of class A-1. We are the Kamiyama twins. Hope we get along." The black hair one spoke up and earns lots of squeals from girls and boy was really creep out by the hearts that was thrown around by the girls.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Kana just look at the two twins and seems to see some kind of similarities to a friend they made yesterday.

The two figures were both boys, and are twins. But there was a difference between the two, meaning their appearances. The one who spoke up first was the younger twin, with jet black hair, and strawberry red eyes. He wore the school's boy's winter uniform and black and white glasses that look exactly like Minami's. He also has a necklace with a trident pendant on it. The younger Kamiyama look like he was a sweet prince.

The other twin was the older twin and he has light silverish hair with red streaks, and has bloody red eyes. He was also wearing the boy's winter uniform. Also has a matching necklace with a trident pendant on it. The older Kamiyama look like he was a cool and mysterious prince.

"My name is Kamiyama Minatsu, age 14, and the younger twin." Minatsu reply in a low-yet high-tone and that made girls have hearts in their eyes. "And this is my older twin brother, Kamiyama Katsu, age 14, and he a person with little words." Minatsu introduce his brother to everyone since he doesn't speak much.

"Ok then. You can sit anywhere you like in the classroom you two." Reborn told them and they merely nodded. As they look around for a seat, they found two behind Tsuna. They both grin and walk up to the seats behind Tsuna. Katsu took the window seat and Minatsu sat next to his twin brother.

"Now everyone be nice to my students. Got it?" Reborn told them and they all shouted 'Yes!'. Reborn then nodded at the two twins and they nodded back at him. Then Reborn left the room.

After Reborn left the room, girls started swarming the two 'princes' and that made the room even louder. "Ne, ne. Are you two really twins? You do look alike but your hair colors are different." One girl asks and some girls fainted when Minatsu turn and smile all so kindly.

"Yes we are twins. Our hair colors are different for a reason." Minatsu stop and all girls around him look at him curiously. "And the reason is…?" Another girl speaking everyone minds and Minatsu just look back at them.

"Hm. It's a secret." Minatsu winked at the girls and all of them fell down the ground with hearts and 'gyahs!'.

"What about you Katsu-kun? Can you tell us the reason?" Another group of girls surround the older Kamiyama who had his eyes close. Katsu slowly open red eyes and stare at the group.

"No and don't ask me about it again or you will go die in a hole." Katsu glares at the females which made everyone near them back away from the two twins. "Now, Katsu. Be nice." Minatsu scolded his twin and Katsu respond with a scoff.

"I'm sorry about my brother's personality. He can be very scary at times. But if you made him mad or me, you will definitely be sending to the depths of hell." Minatsu said as he and Katsu release a malice aura. Then everyone in the room got the same thoughts.

'These two are like a second and third Hibari!'

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

It was lunch time and the two twins had gone somewhere but that was a relief to everyone in the classroom. Some gossips were spread in the classroom saying that they are doomed to have three Hibari at the school.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were walking through the hallway to the roof and kept on hearing the gossips. "Wow. The Kamiyama twins are already popular around school." Yamamoto said in amaze as they walk up the stairs to the roof.

"Che. I feel something from those two. Something very familiar." Gokudera thought for a while. "Yeah, me too. They somehow resemble Katsumi and Minami." Tsuna said and two of his friends turn to him.

"That can't be true. Katsumi and Minami are girls, not boys. They can't dress as boys and act like one, right?" Yamamoto said that and then all three boys were deep in thoughts.

"All this thinking is making me hungrier… Let's finish our lunch and think about it later." Tsuna suggested and they all nodded in agreement. All three of them have reached the roof's door and Tsuna open the door as they walk to the middle of the roof.

"But really, who are they anyway?" Gokudera went into deep thoughts as he took a bite off his sandwich. "I don't know. They won't tell us anything." Tsuna sigh when he opens his lunchbox that was made from his mom this mom. "Maa, maa. They must have a reason for it." Yamamoto said in between mouthful and that made Gokudera glare at him.

"Don't talk with your mouthful you idiot!" Gokudera shouted at the baseball lover. "You should cool down a little Gokudera." Yamamoto cooed and made Gokudera angrier. "IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN, I'LL BLOW YOU!" Gokudera threaten Yamamoto as he got out his dynamites.

"Haha! You're funny! And how did you got those firecrackers?" Yamamoto stupidly ask and that was the last string of Gokudera's anger nerve. "NOW YOU SAID IT! PREPARE TO DIE!" Gokudera was about to throw his dynamites when a voice came out.

"Can you people be more quieter! We can't rest here!" All three males look up to the source of the voice and saw two people on top of the roof (the space that is above the roof door). "K-Kamiyama-san?!" Tsuna screech out and made the two twins smirk.

"Why, hello there, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera Hayato." Minatsu chuckle when he saw the other three males confused face. "How the hell do you know our names?" Gokudera glare at the younger Kamiyama who was chuckling.

"How can I not? We are currently classmates. Of course I know your names." Minatsu answer as he put up his glasses. "U-Um. Is there by any chance that you might be, er, a girl?" Tsuna ask in a quiet voice but Minatsu heard it.

"What made you say that Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Katsu who was lying down and now is sitting up. He stares down the brunette with lifeless red eyes and made Tsuna flinch at the stare.

"Hie! I-It's just that you two resemble, er, two of my friends. No, you two look identical, despite your gender." Tsuna reply and that made both twin look amazed.

"So what you want to say is that you want to confirm if we are the same person as these two friends of yours, right?" Tsuna just nodded weakly and Minatsu just smirk. There was a long silence between the 5 males and Gokudera got tired of it.

"Well?! Are you a woman or not?!" Gokudera snarl but both twins ignored it. 'Now I can't let them get on our tails so easily.' Minatsu smirk. "If we are really girls, why don't one of you touch our chests to find out." Minatsu jump down and walk up to the three males with Katsu close behind.

Gokudera was startle of what that boy just said, Yamamoto just stayed quiet, and Tsuna was in panic mode. "What? No one?" Minatsu look a little disappointed and turn back around. "W-Wait!" Tsuna grab Minatsu hand and made him turn around.

"I-I-I'll do i-it." Tsuna stutters and his face was already red. Minatsu eyes widen but turn around and face Tsuna. "Ok then. You can start." Minatsu stood straight and look at Tsuna.

With hesitate hands, Tsuna reach for Minatsu 'chest area' and closed his eyes. Katsu just witness the scene blankly. Seconds felt like minutes as Tsuna slowly come closer to the other male's chest.

When Tsuna was only 1 inch away from touching Minatsu's chest, the brunette quickly retreat his hand and fell on his butt. "Juudaime/Tsuna!" Gokduera and Yamamoto hurriedly help their brunette friend off the floor and Minatsu was grinning.

"I-I'm sorry Kamiyama-san. I am stupid to suspect you as a girl." Tsuna apologize with a small smile. "It's ok. I'm sorry myself to make you do such ridiculous stuff." Minatsu smile and held out his hands at the brunette. Tsuna just look at the hand and back at Minatsu.

"Friends?" Minatsu said politely. Tsuna was shock at first but recovered and smile as he shook Minatsu's hand. "Friends."

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong!**_

"Oh there goes the bell. We will go back first, Tsunayoshi-kun." Minatsu wave off as he turn around and followed Katsu out of the roof. Tsuna also waved at Minatsu before he and his brother left the roof.

"Is it strange to think that they are really girls instead of boys?" Tsuna turn to his two best friends who just look as confused as he would. "I don't know." Yamamoto gave his reply with his usual cheery grin. "I don't think it's strange, Juudaime." Gokudera said since he also suspect that they are really girls.

"I think we should get back to class or we'll be late." Tsuna said as he grab his lunchbox and walk to the door to the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto following him back to class.

* * *

**~Time skipped again, school ended~**

The day went by very fast for girls but it went extremely slow for boys. The reason was that every time, they can hear girls squealing or throwing hearts in many directions whenever they saw Minatsu and Katsu together.

Of course, Minatsu just sweetly smile at them, making them faint, while Katsu just gave them dark glares saying 'Don't bother me' and that made everyone in the hallway or classroom back away from the twins.

Some were glad that the day was over so that they won't see Katsu anymore and most (mostly girls) wasn't happy because they didn't want to see Minatsu gone. Both twins got random gifts from girls in their classroom or even some guys that the twins (mostly Minatsu) help and they want to repay their debts back to them.

Of course Minatsu gladly accepted them but Katsu didn't. He just glares at the gifts and at the owner of it. In the end, Minatsu had to accept both his and his brother's. So Minatsu had a big bag of gifts from their school.

Minatsu and Katsu were walking out of the school entrance when they heard a voice calling out to them. "Wait Kamiyama-san!" A girlish voice shouted out and made the twins turn around. "What do you need Tsunayoshi-kun?" Minatsu smile at the brunette which made him blush. (A/N: This is not Yaoi .)

Minatsu then notice Gokudera and Yamamoto running up behind Tsuna. "Why, hello there, Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto-kun." Minatsu greeted the two males. Gokudera just scoff and Yamamoto just laughs cheerfully like usual.

"What do you need." Katsu ask but it sounded more of a demand than a question. "U-Uh, I was about to ask you two if you will visit our school again." Tsuna stutter and embarrassed. "We will meet soon." Minatsu smile and Katsu smirked. "W-What?" Tsuna look at the twins confused.

"Well, we will be going now! Bye!" Minatsu ran very fast and also Katsu too. After leaving the three boys, Tsuna and his friends just question themselves 'What just happen?'.

* * *

**~Scene change~**

10 minutes has past when the Kamiyama twins left Tsuna and his friends and they are currently walking back to Tsuna's house. "Kamiyama-san. I feel like they are mysterious as Minami and Katsumi." Tsuna said suddenly making both his friends look at him. "What made you say that Tsuna?" Yamamoto spoke up first and made Gokudera glare at him.

"I was about to ask that you baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted and made Yamamoto sweat drop. "G-Gokudera-kun. It' just feel it but I don't know if it's true or not." Tsuna was denying his Hyper Institution. Then Gokudera facial expression suddenly changes and step in front of Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna call out his bomber friend. "Please stand back Juudaime. We got company." Gokudera said quietly and when Tsuna was about to ask why, a group of boys appear in front of them.

"Now look what we have here. Gokudera. It's nice to see you again." A big (fat) man said sarcastically, meaning he's the leader of the group. "Che. I don't have any business with you. Let's go Juudaime." Gokudera grab Tsuna hand and walk away but stop when two people blocked their ways.

"Now aren't we a little hastily." The big (fat) man signal his men, they nodded, and they took hold of Tsuna while Gokudera was busy glaring at the leader. "HIE!" Tsuna screech and made Gokudera and Yamamoto turn around quickly.

"JUUDAIME/TSUNA!" Both of them shouted as they were about to attack the captor of Tsuna but stop when he put a knife near Tsuna's neck. "You bastard. LET GO OF JUUDAIME!" Gokudera growls and made the leader laugh all so evily.

"This is a payback for beating us up a few weeks ago." He said and signals his men to attack their foe. When Gokudera and Yamamoto took out their weapons (Dynamites and Shigure Kintoki) the leader spoke up.

"Put your weapons down or else that friend of your will not live." The leader eye signal Tsuna's captor. He nodded and dangerously put his knife on Tsuna's cheek, making him bleed when he came in contact with the sharp blade.

"JUUDAIME! You coward!" Gokudera glares at the leader and he merely laugh. "Coward you say? Now how can I be a cowa-" The leader got cut off when a foot came in contact with his chubby cheek. "Guah!" He grunted as the side of his face hit the stone wall. Everyone froze at where they were and look at who attacked their leader. "GAH!" Tsuna's captor got kicked side way on his waist and also hit the stone wall.

"Oh my. I didn't expect to see you so soon, Tsunayoshi-kun." A very familiar low yet high voice said out behind Tsuna. "For cutting Sawada Tsunayoshi, you **all **will die in a hole." Another familiar mid-low, scary voice said out.

"K-K-Kamiyama-san?!" Tsuna shouted out but the twins eyes were clued onto the leader.

"Y-YOU! How dare you kick me like that!" The leader continues to grunt in pain as he use the stone wall to support him up. "HUH?! What did you say fatty?" Katsu emits a deadly aura and death glare at the leader who just gulped at the glare.

"Y-Y-You will p-pay for k-kicking me! G-G-GET THEM!" The leader orders his men to attack and so they did. Half of the men charge at Katsu and he just got something out of his pocket what look like a hammer. (A/N: You haven't forgotten about it yet, right? If so then read Chapter 1 :D)

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto just look at the silver hair twin thinking 'How's that going to help?!'.

But their question was answered when the hammer itself grew larger in Katsu's hand. Katsu smirk and slam his, now gigantic hammer, size of a barrel, at his pursuer. One slam and he already taken out one-third of the men that running in front of him. And guess what? That one-third of men is in a hole because the force of the hammer slamming on them. Everyone stop running and began to back away from Katsu.

"Now… Who wants to be next?" Katsu said eerily as he raise his hammer and slam it again at the remaining enemy around him. Yes, all of them are dying. In a hole that's it.

The three other boys (excluding Minatsu) was gaping like a fish when they saw Katsu knocked out all of his pursuer with ease. The leader was also gaping like a fish but he recovered when he notice Minatsu look like he doesn't have anything with him.

"Go get the other one!" He ordered and the other half of his men runs toward Minatsu and Tsuna. "Step aside Tsuna. It seems like someone want to be knocked out to heaven. Or hell." Minatsu push Tsuna at Gokudera's direction and got out a katana. Gokudera caught his beloved boss before he fell onto the ground and all three boys look at the younger twin.

Minatsu quickly get it out of its scabbard and swung it at his pursuer. In a matter of seconds, all men that was closets to Minatsu was knocked out cold, and leaving the rest stunt of where they are. Minatsu took this chance and knocked out the rest quickly. He then stood up straight and grins.

"Don't worry. I used the back of the sword." Minatsu cooed as he and Katsu walk up to the leader. "D-Don't come near! I-I warn you!" He whimpered as he fell backward on his butt and the twins stop in front of him with their weapons still in hand. "Oh? It seems like someone is still acting tough." Minatsu said and it sends chills down the leaders back.

"Now you can die in a hole." Katsu got his hammer ready and the leader covers his head to bare with the incoming pain but it didn't come when a painful cry was heard. It was coming from next to Katsu. Meaning at Minatsu direction.

While the Kamiyama twin's attention was glued on the leader, they forgot out the person who took Tsuna as captive. The captor got up, held his knife, and charge at Katsu. Katsu didn't notice him but Minatsu took notice of him.

Minatsu then swung the back of his katana at the captor's stomach and he gave out a painful cry. The captors lost his grip of his knife and it flung up the air. Katsu's attention was out of the leader and the leader took this chance to take out his pocket knife and cut Katsu at the chest part. For Katsu's reflexes, when the knife came in contact to his uniform, he quickly dodges it but it cut off most of his uniform. Katsu then slammed his hammer on top of the leader and made a hole of where he slammed.

Minatsu was about to say something but stop when the knife that was in the air fell down and slice Minatsu's uniform shirt down the middle before it hit the floor. Also, the part where Katsu was cut off somehow suddenly clearly shows his chest area.

They both look at each other shock but became more shocked when Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto came from behind them. "Kamiyama-san! Are you…al…right…" Tsuna trailed off when both twins turn around at him more shocked than he was. All three boys were not staring at the twins but at their chest that was showing.

Then a gunshot was heard behind the twins and somehow the force of the gunshot made the twins hair grew? Then it hits the three boys.

"You are…girls?" Tsuna stutter out and he was still looking at the chest area. Both 'twins' noticed where he was staring at and they both quickly wrap their arms protectively over their bare chests. "Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto…Ecchi." The twin muttered and all three boys heard it and quickly turn around. Then Tsuna notice the change in their voice. A familiar voice that he knew of.

"Those voice…It can't be right? Are you Minami and Katsumi-" Tsuna said as he turn around but got slapped by the two girls. "DON'T TURN AROUND!" They shouted and Tsuna fainted by the slap.

"Oh oppsie." Katsumi said as she scratches the back of her head with one hand and the other still over her chest. "Tsuna fainted. They found out. Our act is over. And **that **person will die." Minami said the last part and made Gokudera and Yamamoto turn to her.

"Before you ask anything, you owe us for saving your butts." Katsumi said as she turns around. "Now for you to repay it. You are not to ask us of whom we really are and why we know about the mafia world." Minami also turn around and both girls walked off.

"W-Wait!" Tsuna yell out and he just recovered from his faint a while ago. "Yes Tsuna?" Minami turn around to look at the brunette. "If you two were the twins and are girls, why would you let me touch your, er, chest even though we are opposite gender?" Tsuna ask as he blush when he mention the 'chest'.

"Oh that. It's because I know that you would never touch girl's privacy, Tsuna." Minami smile brightly and that made all three boys heart jump a beat. "Well, we will be going now!" Minami and Katsumi walk out of Tsuna's view and that long day ended all so tiredly.

* * *

**Me: Banzai! I finished but I pretty sure that I rushed it a little…again…  
Izumi: Maybe you did. Maybe you did not.  
Me: *sweat dropped* You're not helping.  
Izumi: I know I am. *smirk*  
Me: …Meh…  
Izumi: Feel free to review. We won't force you to but reviews can make us feel motivated.  
Me: The next chapter will be coming soon since I already started on it early, so stay tune!**

**For those who are confused of why Minami and Katsumi cross-dressed. Please read this!**

* * *

You can say that Minami and Katsumi don't want to show up to school as themselves since Tsuna and the others, meaning Gokudera and Yamamoto (plus Dino), might try to make them spill of who they are. But they can't since they promised Reborn to not tell of who they are or else they might get shot by the hitman (maybe).

So instead of coming to school as girls, they dress as boys to school. Of course with a little help of Reborn, who disguise as Mr. Boreen.

(Me: I'm terribly sorry if that was not an understanding explaination! I'm really terrible at explaining things… I'm truly sorry TT^TT)

* * *

**Extra facts that you can choose to read or not. We don't mind if you don't. :3**

On the names of male Minami and Katsumi. As you see, Minami and Minatsu are similar. I took out the 'mi' and kept the 'mina'. For Katsumi and Katsu, Izumi also took out the 'mi'. Since their plans were to be twins, I just added 'tsu' to 'mina' and I got Minatsu.

And for the last name, I smash Minami's and Katsumi's last name together. Minami's is Mishima and Katsumi's is Kashiya. I took out both the 'shi' of both last names and got the syllable 'ka', 'mi', 'ya', 'ma'.

And that's how I got Kamiyama. But for my own knowledge of Japanese, Kami means god and Yama means yellow. And I just found that the last name means "Yellow God" when I was typing the story. xD

Oh and I just found out that Minatsu means "Mirror Summer". Mi means mirror and Natsu means summer. For Katsu, it means "To win." But the google translate said that it means cutlet. I don't know which is right but Izumi choose "To win."

**Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Ciao Ciao~! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ciao! We are back with the 6****th**** chapter of "Fell into KHR?!". This chappie will be about Minami and Katsumi's dying will flame. I was wondering on what flame they have and know I do.**

** anna the viking XD: Thanks and we are sure that we are not stalking you. You can say the bullet part was to show that Minami and Katsumi are really girls instead of boys. Also, if Tsuna did touch Minami's chest. Well, we just let what your imagination tell you what would happen. ;3**

**Disclaimers: Me and Izumi do not own KHR! We only owns our OCs~**

"This is Japanese."  
_"This is English."  
_'This is thoughts.'

**ENJOY~! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dying Will Flame? **

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

It has been 4 days since Katsumi and Minami cross-dressed as a boy in Namimori Chu. At the end of that day, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto finds out that the Kamiyama twins were actually the two girls. After both girls beat up a gang of delinquents and save Tsuna, the three boys has to promise them not to ask of who they are. Tsuna and co. has no choice but to accept it and in the past 4 days, they never ask Katsumi and Minami of who they are.

Also on the same day, Minami and Katsumi came running into Tsuna's house, and ask if they can 'talk' to Reborn. You can say that the 'talk' between them was full of shouts and the conversation ended with a gunshot…

* * *

**~Date: Saturday, morning at Tsuna's house~**

It was a pleasant sunny day out with the birds chirping songs for the morning. Tsuna lay on his bed, still asleep, since today is Saturday so he can sleep all he want. Not.

"Dame-Tsuna. Wake up!" Reborn jump roughly on Tsuna's stomach and he 'HIEE!'. "And stop shrieking like a girl!" Reborn stomp his foot on Tsuna's stomach again.

"REBORN! YOU KNOW THAT HURT!" Tsuna shouted at the hitman but earn himself a kick on the face. "Shut your whining Dame-Tsuna and get change. We have guests today." Reborn said as he jumps off of Tsuna's face.

"Guests? We have guests?" Tsuna rub his sore cheek that has Reborns shoe printed on it. "Yes. now hurry up or I'll force you too." Reborn point his Leon gun at Tsuna. "HIE!" Tsuna screech again, grab his clothes, and ran out of his room to go to the bathroom.

Reborn watches as the brunette hastily ran into the bathroom and sigh before he went downstairs.

After Tsuna went to do his morning routine and Reborn went downstairs, the hitman went into the living and was greeted by two girls who were their guests. "Reborn you're back. Have Tsuna awaken yet?" Minami smile at the infant from the sofa as he hops onto the coffee table that was in in front of the two girls.

"Yeah. Dame-Tsuna should be down in a little." Reborn smile back at the black-hair girl. "So is there a reason for you to call us here?" Katsumi asks as she plays with Moon and Tiger. Both Katsumi and Minami were wearing the clothes that they wore when they first came into this world, KHR.

"I want you to train Tsuna." Both girls look at Reborn with a 'What?' look. Moon and Tiger look up at the change at their owners face.

"I said I want you two to train Tsuna." Reborn repeated himself and both of them blinked a couple times to process what the hitman just said to them. "W-w-wait, what?!" Katsumi exclaim and Reborn frown since he does not want to repeat himself too many times.

"I think she meant "Why?"." Minami notice the frown and correct what her best friend wanted to say. "Simple. To make him a better boss." Reborn said and both girls sweat drop.

"But why us? Why can't you? You're his tutor aren't you?" Katsumi questions Reborn. "One, because you know of who he is. Two, I am busy today. Three, I am but even I need a rest some times." Reborn answered all of Katsumi's questions.

"Uh. So that's why you told us to bring our weapons." Minami look at her two katana that was besides her leaning on the sofa arm rest and along with Katsumi's katana. "And I thought it was strange…" Katsumi began to mumble stuff about her stupid thinking. "_Now don't get too sulky. I was thinking the same as you did._" Minami comfort her best friend and both animals began to surround Reborn.

"Oh, you haven't met them yet right?" Minami notice Moon and Tiger looking at Reborn. "The fox name is Moon and the little kitten is Tiger." Moon's eyes were fixed on the chameleon that was on Reborn's hat while Tiger was meowing happily at Reborn.

"Wow, Moon has interests in your chameleon and Tiger is taking a liking of you." Katsumi commented as she cup her face with her hands. "Mafia and cats have good relationships." Reborn said as he scratches Tiger on her neck and she was enjoying the sensation. (A/N: I am not 100% sure that what's he said to Uri in the Future Ark. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

"Also, you two are the first to not call Leon a green snake." Reborn grab Leon as he crawl onto Reborn's hand. "When I first saw him, I knew that he was a chameleon. Though you can say other people will say that he's a snake." Minami chuckle a little and Katsumi nodded.

"Anyway, where's Tsuna? He haven't come do-" The living room swung open and show a brunette looking breathless.

"You're slow Tsuna."

"Hey Tsuna."

"'Sup Tsuna."

All three people greeted Tsuna and he was surprised to see Minami and Katsumi here. "Minami and Katsumi? Could you be the guest that Reborn was talking about?" Tsuna walk up to the three and both girls nodded.

"We were asked by Reborn to train you." Tsuna turn to his tutor with an unbelief look. "Reborn! Why did you ask them that for?! And also, today is Saturday!" Tsuna complains at the hitman. "Stop your whining Dame-Tsuna." Reborn kick Tsuna on the side of his face for the second time today and Tsuna fell backward.

Katsumi and Minami just look at this as if it what normal (which it is) and sigh. "He wants to make you a better boss." Katsumi crouch down to Tsuna's level on the ground. "But I don't want to be a mafia boss!" Tsuna whines and Minami also crouch down to his level.

"You always say that Tsuna but you just have to accept it." Minami was feeling pity to the brunette. "Minami's right. You're officially the successor of Vongola Decimo." Reborn said as he jumps onto Katsumi's shoulder. Minami held her hand at Tsuna and he took it as Minami pull him up.

Tsuna kept quiet when Reborn mention that he is the successor of Vongola. "Ok. So what are we training on?" Katsumi spoke up. "Do some sparring with Dame-Tsuna to see how much he improved so far." Reborn told both girls and they nodded.

When Tsuna was about to complain back, Leon had turn into a gun and Reborn point his Leon gun at Tsuna. "You have something to say?" Reborn ask and Tsuna turn pale as he shook his head rapidly. "Good. Let's go." Leon has already turned back to normal and all four of them left to their sparring destination.

* * *

**~Somewhere in Namimori with less people around~**

"We're here." Reborn said as they have reached a place that only have trees and cliffs in every direction. Tsuna, Katsumi, and Minami look around the sparring area before turning back at Reborn.

"So who's going first?" Katsumi and Minami got ready their katana. "Both of you go head on." Reborn reply and all three teens look shock. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. You mean both of us spar with Tsuna at the same time?" Katsumi didn't caught what Reborn just said. "Yes. Do you think the Mafioso is 'fair' in battles?" Reborn question and Minami shook her head.

"So you're trying to test Tsuna if he can take on more than one opponent at one time?" Minami gets the idea. "Yeah." Minami turn to Tsuna. "Do you have any objection Tsuna?"

Tsuna look at his tutor but he can see in Reborn's eyes that if he has any objection, he'd be in big trouble. "N-N-No…" Tsuna said quietly and Minami raise an eyebrow but shrugs.

"Let's get started then." Katsumi stood next to Minami with her katana in her hand and Tsuna was across from. "Moon be a good boy and stay with Reborn ok? Tiger you too." Minami said to the animals since they were with Reborn. "Nya/Rowl~" Both animals reply.

Minami smile and turn back to Tsuna. "Tsuna, you can start any time you want." Tsuna nodded as he put on his 27 mittens and turn in HDWM when he ate the pills. A fire lit on his forehead and his eyes color change to orange and look very calm. His 27 mittens turn into Vongola X gloves. "Here I go." Tsuna tone has change completely from a girly voice to a very calm and concentrated voice.

Tsuna concentrates sky flame on his gloves. Moments later he disappears from where he standing and got behind the two girls but they didn't move. Tsuna then march a punch at Katsumi but as he got closer with his punch, two katana slam down on his arm causing him to fall down by the force of the slam.

"Guah!" Tsuna grunted as he lifts himself up and look up at the owner of the two katana. "Don't hold back on us Tsuna." Minami jump back away from Tsuna with her katana ready to attack at any time. "We won't be going easy on you too!" Katsumi got out her katana and slash it down at Tsuna but he manage to fly out of where she was hitting.

"Always watch your opponent's movement no matter how much you are guarded." Minami charge at Tsuna and side kick his stomach when he wasn't looking at her in midair. The kick made Tsuna hit a tree that was behind him before he fell onto the ground.

"C'mon Tsuna. I know you can do better than that." Katsumi stood a couple of feet away from Tsuna with Minami as the both of them look down at the brunette. "I-It's not over yet." Tsuna slowly got up on feet but he immediately slouch slightly when he felt his stomach cry in pain.

Tsuna ignores the pain and charges at the two girls. Minami grip one of her katana more tightly and swung it by the back of the blade at Tsuna. Tsuna notices the blade and caught it with his gloves. "Hoh?" Minami look surprise but smirk. "But you do know I have two right?" Minami swung her other katana at Tsuna but this time he use his flame to lift him over Minami.

"Now we're getting serious." Katsumi aim at where Tsuna will land but he knew her plan and kept flying in midair. "EI! That's no fair!" Katsumi look up at Tsuna as she points her katana at him. "Nothing is fair in the mafia world." Minami pat Katsumi on the shoulder and put both her katana back into its scabbard.

"But that doesn't mean we can't attack in the air!" Minami got out 2 daggers from under her skirt and climb the nearest tree and jump of it to where Tsuna was. She then throws both of them at Tsuna and he evades quickly but Minami knew that he would.

"Katsumi NOW!" Tsuna turn to the Katsumi and found her holding a gigantic hammer in her hands. "HIYAA!" Katsumi slam the hammer down at Tsuna and a huge impact was made when it hit the ground and made a miniature crater. Minami landed on the ground safely and gave a thumb up to Katsumi.

"It worked." Katsumi grins but the suddenly the hammer began to shake in Katsumi's hand. "Eh?" The hammer came out of Katsumi's hand as she fell on her butt and the hammer went to Minami's direction. "OI!" Minami jump out of the way and the hammer landed right next to her.

Both look to where the hammer used to be and found Tsuna standing in the crater with a few scratch. His fist were engulf in sky flames which mean he had punch the hammer when he was under it.

"Now that what I say unfair." Minami pointed at Tsuna's fist of flame. "Then why don't you have it too?" Reborn said all the sudden and both girls turn to him but instantly fell backward as a bullet hit them on the forehead. Reborn had just shot two Dying Will Bullets at Minami and Katsumi.

"Minami! Katsumi!" Tsuna shouted as both girls fell on their backs and their bodies glow in bright color. Minami and Katsumi eyes shot open and stood up. Reborn was watching them and smirk when flames lit up on both girl's head.

A flame lit up on Minami's head and the color look somewhat orange and blue at the same time. Katsumi's flame color looks somewhat purple and blue. But the strange part is that their clothes weren't burned by the flames like what happen to Tsuna.

"Sky and Rain flame…Cloud and Rain flame…" Reborn mumble out but they all heard him. Even both of their eyes change color. Minami's eyes were orange on the right eye and blue on the left while Katsumi's were purple on the left eye and blue on the right.

"Wait what?" Minami blink a couple of times and turn over at Katsumi and see that she had a flame on her forehead and her eyes were different colors. "Wow." Katsumi look up at Minami and see that she had a flame lit on her forehead and different color eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, **wait**. I have Sky?!" Minami shouted out in shock. "_I was right. It maybe destiny." _Katsumi smirk remembering what Minami did a few days before they came here. "_Like I said! It CAN'T be!" _Minami argued back. "_Whatever you say…" _Katsumi smirks and Minami look angry at her best friend.

"Are you two going to argue or continue?" Reborn interrupts their conversation and both shook their heads. "_Now let's see if I can lit it…" _Katsumi mumbles as she concentrates all her resolves on the ring that she is wearing and it lit up purple. "_Cool!" _ Katsumi smiles in success and engulfs her katana with her purple-blue flames. "_Minami, you should give it…" _Katsumi stop as she sees her best friend glaring at her and her flame was already lit up on her ring. "a…try…"

"Let's just get it over with." Minami gave Katsumi a last glare before she engulfs both of her katana in Sky and Rain flames on each blade. "Here I go!" Minami went into offensive mode and swing her katanas at Tsuna. Tsuna swiftly blocked it again with his gloves. "That won't work twice!" Minami kneel down and slide her leg at Tsuna, making him lose his balance.

Tsuna fell on the ground and as he tries to get up Minami points one of her katana in front of Tsuna. "Give up?" Minami stare down blankly at Tsuna and his flame died off saying that he give. "O…K!" Minami sprinted at Katsumi's direction and swing her katana at her. "W-WAH!" Katsumi reflexes kicked in and blocked both katana with her's. "You said that you wanted to spar me, right? Here it is!" Minami jump away from Katsumi and she just smirk.

"Oh you're on!" Both girls charge at each other as metal clash together leaving Tsuna looking speechless at their duel. "Looks like they're in their own worlds." Reborn walk over to Tsuna with Moon and Tiger close behind. "Yeah. They are very strong." Tsuna sits up and Moon jump onto his shoulder.

"By the way Reborn, you know who they are right?" Tsuna asks all the sudden as he watch the two girls attacking each other with an amazing speed. "They are you're friends." Reborn reply and Tsuna shook his head. "No. Who they really are." Tsuna look down at his tutor but couldn't see his face since his hat was blocking it.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." Reborn reply from below his hat. "What kind of answer is that?" Tsuna look awkwardly at the infant. "I'm the world greatest hitman." Reborn look up at his student and smirks. Tsuna just sweat drop and return his attention at Minami and Katsumi.

Tsuna is still wondering of whom they were but he can't ask them about it. Maybe time will answer his confusion of them…

* * *

**Me: GAH! Finally finish this chapter!  
Izumi: Why so mad?  
Me: I am because I messed up on this chapter like 2 times! I wasn't satisfy of what I wrote for those 2 times.  
Izumi: Wow.  
Me: Ugh…Also I kept on getting distracted by my kid cousin (he's 3). He been crying yesterday and today about wanting to watch Power Ranger! D:  
Izumi: He's a kid.  
Me: Yeah I know that but he kept bugging me… I'm terribly sorry for the late update… *sulk in a corner*  
Izumi: …Please R & R…**

* * *

**Extra facts about this chapter.**

Once again, I'm sincerely sorry for the lateness. I got distracted to many times ever since the last time I updated. Anyway, If you're wondering why I made Minami have Sky flames, I didn't do it on purpose really.

I didn't even know what flame Minami should get. So a few weeks ago, I did a quiz on What is Your Dying Will Flame. I took the quiz and I got Sky as my results. Surprising isn't it. I also did another one on what Ring you get and I got the Sky ring. The third quiz I did for which character I am in KHR and I got Tsuna. My expression was O_O.

I didn't even expect to get results that are related to Tsuna. The fourth quiz I did was what guy character I am in KHR and luckily I got Yamamoto. That's how I got the idea of making Minami have Sky and Rain flame.

I also told Izumi to do the quiz and she told me that she got Cloud flame, cloud ring, and Hibari. Coincident? Not sure. On the fourth quiz she got Lal Mirch and since Lal has the blue pacifier, I decided to make Katsumi have Cloud and Rain flame.

Well, that's all for the extra facts about this chapter. Stay tune for the next chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ciao…One thing to say. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, soooooo sorry for making you (our readers) wait for this story update. I may not be the fastest updater since last week and this week was busy of school and family matter. Izumi wasn't able to reply back from all my text and calls so she must have been busy too… TT^TT**

**I will try to update on weekdays if I don't have much homework which I will be getting a lot later on. We don't know how long this story will go but we will try our best to update weekly or regularly. **

**Thank you for baring with us for 2 weeks. I will make it up to you guys by trying updating 4 times (Today, tomorrow, Sat. and Sunday). The chapter maybe rushed and the future arc will happen maybe in 2 more chapters.**

**Oh for this chapter, we will be meeting I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi. Next chapter will be introducing Mukuro and Chrome. We are planning to introduce everyone first before we go to the Future Arc.**

**Disclaimer: We may have say this a lot but we do not own KHR. Only own our OCs. **

"This is Japanese."  
_"This is English." _ It may not occur often in the story from now on.  
_'_This is thoughts.'

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**~Normal P.O.V. Same day, night~**

"_NOO! I don't want to move from this spot!" _

"_C'mon! We need to go back home! Quit struggling!"_

"_Dude! I am dead tired because of you!_

"_You think I'm not?! At least just get your butt up!"_

"_NO!"_

"_KATSUMI!"_

Katsumi was lying on the sofa in the living room of Tsuna's house and she didn't want to move off of it. Minami had a grip on Katsumi's arm and pulling her off the sofa but Katsumi's free hand gripped on the sofa so that she wouldn't move.

Moon and Tiger was on the coffee table looking tired and helpless as their owners began to have a "tug-a-war". Both girls sparred each other until it was dark out and Tsuna, and Reborn told them that they needed to go back. Both girls were tired and worn out of their sparring and went back to Tsuna's house.

Tsuna went upstairs to take a bath and Reborn went to who-knows-where.

"_Yamamoto and Tsuyoshi would get worried if we don't go back y'know!" _Minami ran out of strength to pull and fell onto her butt as she let go of Katsumi's arm. "_We told him that we would be at Tsuna's so don't worry about that. Also hush! People are sleeping." _Katsumi shouted in a whisper and Minami fixed her glasses.

"_So we are staying here?" _Minami ask as Katsumi shifts herself so that her back was facing Minami. "_Yes." _Minami sighed as she stood up and straighten her clothes. "_Ok then. I will go tell Nana that we will be staying here for the night." _With that said, the kitchen door opened and Nana came into the living room.

"Oh? Minami-chan and Katsumi-chan are still here?" Nana smile cheerfully as she approach the two girls. "Nana, can we stay here for the night?" Minami asks. "Why yes you two can." Nana beam with a bright smile. "But we don't have any guest's room and I can't have you two sleep on the couch." Nana thought for a while.

"Oh I know! You two can sleep with the children. Follow me." Nana motion both of them to follow her and so they did.

* * *

**~Scene change~**

All three of them quietly walk up the stairs and down the hallway until they stop at a room. "Now please wait here." Nana instructed kindly and they nodded.

Nana knock on the door 2 times before she said, "I'm coming in."

She open the door and both girl was able to see 3 beds and 3 kids on the floor playing around. All three of them look up at Nana as she smiles at them. "Good evening, Maman." The oldest kid smile shyly at the woman and she smile back at him. "Good evening to you too Fuuta-kun, Lambo-kun, and I-pin-chan."

"Do need something?" An infant in Chinese like clothing asks and it seems like she don't speak fluent Japanese. "Yes, I-pin-chan. I wanted to have some friends sleep with you three for today."

"Friends?" I-pin and Fuuta repeated. "Arara, Lambo-san is going to get new subordinate?" The cow infant said and Nana giggle. "You two can come in." Nana calls out to the two girls who was standing outside the room very quietly.

They nodded at each other and walk into the room. All three kids look up at the 'friend' and Lambo was the first to spoke up. "Baka-Katsumi! Where were you when Lambo-san wanted to play with you?!" Lambo ran up to Katsumi and look up at Katsumi as she bend down to his level.

"Sorry Lambo. I will play with you tomorrow. Also, what did you call me?" Katsumi friendly ruffle Lambo's afro and he smile all happily. "Lambo be nice." Minami kindly told the infant and he look up at her. "Baka-Minami. Give me candy please?" Minami twitch at her new nickname but picked up the cow infant.

"No Lambo. If you eat candy at this time, you will have cavity and you wouldn't be able to eat anymore candy. Also don't call people names or else people won't give you any." Minami scolding the infant in her hand and he look like he was about to cry.

"Lambo-san don't want cavity." The infant whimpered and Minami smile. "Then don't eat candy at night. Always brush your teeth too." Minami put down Lambo and he began to shuck on his fingers.

Katsumi notice the two other kids staring at them and she spoke up. "Good evening. What are your names?" Katsumi ask and both of them turn to her. "F-Fuuta…" The oldest one said shyly. "Nihao. My name is I-pin." I-pin bow at Katsumi and she smiled at both of them.

"Nice to meet you Fuuta and I-pin. I'm Katsumi and she is Minami." Katsumi pointed at Minami who notice and waved at the two kids. Nana who was smiling the whole time notice what time it was. "It's getting late now. You five should go to sleep, ok?" All five of them nodded and she left the room.

They heard Nana's footsteps but they became fainter telling them that she went downstairs. "Oh yeah. This is Tiger. Don't worry she won't bite." Katsumi put down Tiger so that she can greet the three kids. "And here's Moon. He's friendly." Minami also put down Moon and both animal walk up to I-pin and Fuuta.

"Hello." Fuuta hesitated as he reach for Tiger to pat her head and she just waited patiently and purred when he rub her head. Fuuta smiles cutely and Tiger jump onto his arm and onto his shoulder as she meow and nuzzle Fuuta's cheek.

I-pin was looking at Moon and he as doing the same to her. "Húlí?" She spoke in Chinese and Moon walks up her. "Nihao." I-pin smile as she pats Moon on the head and he seem to like it. Both teens were enjoying the scene before them as their pets were getting along with the kids. Lambo who was standing beside Minami was not exactly paying attention at all.

"Ok! Let's go to sleep you all." Minami claps her head quietly and picked up Lambo and I-pin. "Ok, Minami-nee." Fuuta said shyly and quietly as he hold onto Minami's skirt. Minami place down Lambo and I-pin onto their beds and helped Fuuta get tuck into his. Katsumi got out some futons that was in the closet opposite of the three kid's beds and placed them on the floor.

"Moon and Tiger will be sleeping with you guys and we will be sleeping on the floor. Any who, good night." Minami flicked off the light and all everyone in the room replied back with 'Good Night/Night."

Minami and Katsumi tuck themselves into their futons. And so, they slowly drift into a peaceful sleep…

* * *

**~Morning~**

The morning sun rises up and eventually the sunlight shines into the window of their rooms and shone onto Minami's and Katsumi's face. (A/N: The sun always does that every morning when I'm still sleeping.)

As the sun came in contact with Katsumi's face, she opens her eyes but close them since it was bright. She sat up and rubs her eyes. Katsumi then open them again and blinked a couple of times before she finally got use to the light.

She stretches her body and yawns as she shook Minami who was still asleep. "_Minami…Wake up. It's morning…" _Katsumi yawned again. "_Mmmnnn…" _Minami moans and she sat up and yawns. "_Morning."_ Minami said in between yawning. "_The kids are not awake yet and it's…6:12 am." _Katsumi checked her watch and stood up.

"_We should wake them up soon…But for now, just let them sleep." _Minami also stood up and Katsumi nodded. Both girls walk out of the room and went into the bathroom to wash their washes before they go downstairs.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

After they finish washing their faces, Minami and Katsumi walk downstairs and into the kitchen to be greeted by Nana who was making breakfast. "Good morning Katsumi-chan and Minami-chan. Did you sleep well?" Nana asks happily. "Yes we did Nana. And thank you for letting us stay for the night." Minami reply.

"You're welcome. You can stay for breakfast too. I made a lot today!" Nana beam with a bright smile and Katsumi grins. "Ok."

"Oh? Are you the friends of Tsuna?" A mature voice said out behind the two girls and they turn around to see a purple hair woman. 'Bianchi?!' Both girls thought. "Y-Yes. A-And you are?" Minami stutters.

"I am Bianchi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bianchi held out her hand to Minami and the teen took it. "Hello Bianchi. My name is Mishima Minami. This is my friend Kashiya Katsumi." Minami said nervously but Bianchi didn't notice it.

"Oh, you must be the two girls that Reborn mentioned." Bianchi said and they just nodded. "Well, now if you need help with anything. You can come here to ask me." Bianchi smile at the two girls and they smile (kind of) back at her. "S-Sure." Katsumi force a smile.

"You can also ask me for advice on cooking too." Bianchi added and both girls began to sweat buckets. "U-Um, we would…think about it." Minami shudder at the thought of Bianchi's Poison Cooking skills. "Really? You two are very polite. It's nice to meet someone like that." Bianchi patted both of their shoulders and they felt a slight chill went down their spine.

"T-Thank you…" Katsumi said out quietly. Bianchi nodded and she walk past them to help Nana setting up for breakfast. Both girls just stood there still a little frozen but snapped out of it when Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin, Moon, and Tiger enter the room.

"Minami-nee and Katsumi-nee? You look a little pale." Fuuta tug onto Katsumi's shirt and made her look at the young boy. "Oh Fuuta, you're awake. It's nothing, you shouldn't worry a thing." Katsumi patted Fuuta's head making him confuse and drag Minami into the living room. Moon and Tiger followed their owner's to the living room and leaving the three kid looking confused.

"Huh? Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin. Why are you standing in the middle of the door?" Tsuna ask as he walks up to the three kids. "Oh, Tsuna-nii. Minami-nee and Katsumi-nee was looking a little pale. Did something happen to them?" Fuuta asks the brunette and he just shrug.

"I don't know…Anyway, let's go get breakfast." Tsuna motion the three kids to the dining table and sat in their seats as food was being served. Minami and Katsumi came back into the kitchen after a while and looking very normal as they sat down to eat breakfast.

Tsuna didn't see anything different about them and continue to eat his breakfast… Then the day ended with Minami and Katsumi playing with Lambo , I-pin and Fuuta like they promised last night.

* * *

**Me: I'm sorry if this was a little rushed. I am typing this at 11pm and I need to sleep early for school tomorrow. R & R. Stay tune for tomorrow's chapter, hopefully. :)**

**Húlí: Means "Fox" in Chinese.**

**Also, just for a little info about me in this chapter. I have a soft spot for little kids or younger kids than me. Sometime it makes me want to help them; kind of feeling xD**


End file.
